Raising Kelly
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: After Shannon dies in a car accident Gibbs is left to raise Kelly alone, soon after Jack moves in to help raise the little girl. But she is missing a female in her life. Jenny Shepard is the first female director of a federal agency who is falling for one of her agents...what happens when the little girl bumps into her life? Jibbs story better than summery.
1. bumping into you

**I came up with a story last night and when I told my sisters about it they didn't like it much and my older sister RUMad she came up with this idea so I hope you guys like it.**

**Just a bit of background, Shannon died in a car accident when Gibbs was away in desert storm leaving Gibbs with new born baby Kelly, when he realised he couldn't cope raising Kelly and having a job he asked his father Jack to come and live with him in DC and help him raise Kelly. Don't worry it is a Jibbs story! Why would I write anything else.**

**Oh and Paris never happened.**

Raising Kelly

"_I'm sorry Gunny she'd dead" Gibbs look's down at the baby girl in his arms, she was asleep, she looked so at peace as if she had no idea of the pain and suffering going on around her, unaware that she'd just lost her mother._

_He didn't know how he was going to raise this little girl, his little girl, but he knew he had to, he was all she had left. All of a sudden everything went dark around him, he felt the little baby slipping from his hands, he tried to hold on but couldn't…._

Gibbs all of a sudden felt a prodding in his side "Dadddddyyyyyyy" came the nine year old girl's voice.

"Kel" go back to sleep, he pushed her away without even opening his eyes, kind of glad that she had woken him from his dream.

"But daddy, grandpa's made us pancakes and he said I couldn't have them until you got up" the little girl began to jump up and down on the bed.

He sighed tiredly opening his blue eyes to meet Kelly's that matched his "I'll be up in a minute, tell grandpa I said you can start without me" he assured his little girl before reaching up and pressing a kiss to her head before letting her skip off.

Gibbs didn't know what he would have done if he'd had to raise Kelly by herself, always being away with work, at least he worked at NCIS now where he went away less and for shorter amounts of time and he did work long hours. Like last night he'd gotten in late as they had been so close to closing it at the end of the day it would have been stupid to leave it for the next day.

Ten minutes later Gibbs walked into the kitchen, dressed in his normal work attire to find Kelly sitting at the table eating her pancakes and Jack made a pot of coffee.

"Morning son" Jack greeted him.

"Dad" Gibbs nodded before taking the mug of coffee he was offered and took a big gulp. It had always surprised Jack how his son could drink gallons and gallons of coffee a day.

"Daddy have some pancakes they're really good" Kelly grinned at her father and showed him her clean plate.

"I bet they are, but we don't have time, I have to get you to school and then go to work" Gibbs ran a hand through Kelly's auburn locks that Jack had put into two plats for her, something Gibbs couldn't do "So go grab your back pack" Gibbs instructed her.

"Yes sir" Kelly gave him a mock salute before going to grab her bag for school.

Five minutes later Gibbs was already in the car on the way to school with Kelly "Daddy can I ask yah something?" the inquisitive nine year old asked looking up at her father.

"Of course you can Kel, you know that" Gibbs replied with a soft smile as he kept his eyes on the road.

"How comes you don't have any lady friends?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked in return.

"Well Emily's parents are div…dev" she began

"Divorced" Gibbs finished for her.

"Yeah" Kelly nodded "So her mummy and Daddy aren't together and her Daddy has a Lady friend, but you don't" the little girl explained, she'd always been very bright for her age.

"Well, I don't need one, I've got you" Gibbs smiled at her as they pulled up at her school "Grandpa will pick yah up at the end of the day" he reminded her.

"Ok" She leant up and kissed him on the cheek "Love you daddy" she grinned at him before hopping out of his old truck.

"Love you too" he yelled out the window after her as he watched her run off to her friends. Now he just had to get to work which he was sure would be very boring and very long.

Jenny Shepard was the first female of a federal agency and the youngest. She'd been the director for six months and so far got along with most of her employees.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the cause of the most, he was a chauvinist pig, who was stubborn, rude and didn't play well with others, all things she hated. They had butted heads many times, but she wouldn't and couldn't fire him, he was very good at his job, the best they had.

Yet she couldn't help but find herself thinking about how handsome he was, how very _very _attractive she found the mystery that surrounded him, his husky voice when he was angry, how his muscles showed through his layers of shirts, his very cute ass.

"Woe Jennifer get a hold of yourself" she told herself when she found her mind wander as she sat, bored out of her head in her big lonely office.

Lonely. That was what her life was, she had no one, no one to come home to, to love and be loved in return, no one to wake up to and go to sleep with. It was just her in the old George town house that had been her child hood home.

Groaning she looked at the time it was four o'clock in the afternoon and she'd been without coffee for almost three hours, that couldn't be.

"Cynthia, I'm going for coffee, if there is a national emergency call my cell" she instructed her faithful assistant before walking out into the bullpen.

She took a moment to survey her kingdom, lingering a little bit more on the MCRT area but found only the team, no Gibbs. She then sighed before making her way down the stairs.

When she reached the elevator she hit the button and waited patiently for it to arrive.

Moments later the ding told her that it had arrived, what she hadn't expected when the elevator doors opened was to have a child run straight into her legs.

"Oops sorry Miss Lady, I should have looked where I was going" came the little voice.

Jenny looked down to find a pretty little girl, she had dark auburn hair and shocking blue eyes, she looked about eight or nine and had a very pretty smile and the thing that got her most was her politeness.

"Oh it's ok Sweetie" Jenny assured her with a comforting smile before she crouched down to her level. She hope the girl wasn't here because she had lost a member of her family.

"Your pretty" the girl complimented the redhead.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled "I'm Jenny, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kelly" Her dad had always told her not to talk to strangers but something about this Jenny lady made her feel safe and like she was someone who didn't mean any harm.

"Did you come here with someone Kelly?" Jenny asked wanting to find the little girl's family

"Uhuh grandpa Jack" Kelly nodded her head just as an older man came over.

"Kelly what have I told you about running off, your father will kill me if something happens to you" Jack scolded the little girl.

Jenny got up from her crouching position "You must be Grandpa Jack" Jenny gave the older man a smile, he also had the same shocking blue eyes, they seemed oddly familiar but she just presumed it was from Kelly's.

"Grandpa this is Jenny" Kelly explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jenny, I'm sorry she bothered you" Jack gave the redhead a smile.

"She wasn't a bother, I've never met such a polite little girl" Jenny explained "Is there anything I can he…" she began to ask if they wanted any help but was cut off by Kelly.

"Daddy" she squealed before running off, both Jack and Jenny turned to watch none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs scooped the little girl up in his arms and hugged her close before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy…" Jenny mumbled in shock. Oh had she just fallen even more….

TBC….

**Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Got any suggestions?**


	2. it gets lonely

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support with this story, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Chapter 2

"Have you been good for grandpa?" Gibbs asked as he tickled Kelly's sides making the little girl cry out into fits of giggles.

"Uhuh" the nine year old smiled up at her father, her blue sparkling with innocents as she rubbed her nose with her father.

"When is she not?" Jack asked smiling at his son and granddaughter, Jenny still stood surprised next to Jack.

Gibbs then noticed Jenny standing next to his father, "I hope Kelly didn't bother you director" he eyed the redhead for a moment. He wouldn't admit it but he liked her, even though they always seemed to fight.

"No Gibbs, she didn't" Jenny smiled at Kelly who smiled back at them.

"Dad, Kelly, this is Director Jenny Shepard" Gibbs introduced the redhead to his loved ones.

"Director" Jack's eyes widened, she was his son's boss.

Kelly, being very smart for her age, realised this too "Ut oh" she mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you" Jenny held out her hand for Jack to shake and he did with a charming smile, now she knew where Gibbs got his from.

"Same here" Jack assured before looking at his watch "Sorry to but in, but I have to get on the road son" he gave him a weak smile. Jack was going to spend the next week visiting friends back in Stillwater, that's why he was dropping Kelly off.

"Sure, ok uh drive safe" Gibbs hugged his dad.

"Bye grandpa" Kelly hugged Jack tightly before pressing a small kiss to his cheek making him smile at her.

"Call yah later son, nice to meet you director" he nodded before getting into the elevator.

Jenny and Gibbs stood awkwardly for a moment, neither sure what to do, all of a sudden Tony came up to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Tony!" Kelly squealed with delight as she ran to the Italian and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kel, you ok?" he asked the little girl, she had stolen all of the teams hearts, but it wasn't hard all she'd had to do was flutter her cute blue eyes and they became her best friend.

"Uhuh" she smiled up at him, he was the one that had introduced her to all the Disney classics.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"We have a case boss" the Italian replied turning back to being a special agent.

"Can you take Kelly, to Abby then, meet us at the car?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent.

"Abby's at the dentist boss" Tony frowned.

"Ducky then" Gibbs grumbled.

"I don't think Kelly would want to witness an autopsy" Tony cringed knowing Gibbs would like what he was being told.

Gibbs took a deep breath to calm him; he didn't want Kelly to see him get angry "Then I don't know where she can go" he thought out loud to himself, all of a sudden he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned to find Kelly trying to get his attention. "What's up Kel?" he asked with a comforting smile.

"Can I stay with Jenny?" she asked, begging him with her bright blue eyes, he just couldn't resist.

Gibbs thought for a moment, he looked over to the elevator where Jenny stood patiently waiting for it to arrive. "I dunno, I'll ask" he sighed before approaching the redhead.

"Something I can help you with Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked feeling his presents beside her.

"I'm needed out on a case and Kelly had nowhere to go, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having her in your office, that way I know she is safe" he explained.

Jenny finally turned to face Gibbs and was about to yell at him and tell him that she wasn't a babysitter and didn't run a day care centre, but when she had both Gibbs and Kelly's blue eyes on her she couldn't resist "Sure" she nodded before smiling down at Kelly.

"OK" Gibbs crouched down to Kelly's level "Be good for Jenny ok" the little girl nodded "I'll be back soon" he pressed a kiss to her head before pushing a stray lock behind her ear. He nodded at Jenny before going off to join his team.

Jenny and Kelly stood for a moment before the older redhead smiled at her "Would you like to sit in my big chair?" she asked the little girl, Kelly nodded before taking Jenny's hand and following her to her office.

To say Cynthia was surprised when her boss walked in to her office chatting to a nine year old girl was an understatement "Is something wrong director?" she asked following Jenny and Kelly into her office.

"No" Jenny smiled at the younger women, "Kelly is Agent Gibbs's daughter, she didn't have anywhere to go, so I said I'd look after her" Jenny explained.

"Oh" Cynthia nodded, she thought this was strange as Jenny never seemed to like agent Gibbs very much "Do you want me to get supplies?" she asked knowing that Jenny probably still hadn't got coffee"

"Yes" Jenny nodded "And get yourself a coffee or something one me" Jenny handed her some money and Cynthia nodded before walking out.

"This is a really comfy chair" Jenny turned to find Kelly sitting in her large, black leather chair "Do you think Daddy could get me one?" she asked with a cheeky grin making Jenny laugh.

Kelly then hopped out of the chair and went to sit on the sofa "So what do you want to do?" Jenny asked the little girl.

"I dunno" Kelly shrugged her shoulders "Do you have any papers and pens?" she asked.

"You know, I think I do" Jenny got up and went to her cupboard and brought out pens and paper and put them down at the conference table "Nock yourself out" she smiled when Kelly got up and began to think about what she might draw first "I'm going to be at my desk ok" Jenny assured before going to her sit at her desk and began to reply to her email's.

An hour later after Cynthia had brought back coffee for Jenny and juice for Kelly, the little girl turned to watch the older redhead as she read and signed the case reports, Jenny played with the ends of her hair as she worked "Mummy used to do that" Kelly stated making Jenny look over to the little girl.

"Do what?" Jenny asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"She used to play with her hair when she was concentrating" Kelly explained "Or at least that's what Daddy told me when I played with my pigtails" Kelly all of a sudden became very quiet "She died in a car accident when I was a baby" she explained.

Jenny got up from her desk and made her way to the little girl and sat down in the chair beside her "Daddy said I'm just like her" Kelly said with a small smile "But he doesn't talk about her much" she explained, she wanted to know about her mother but her daddy just wouldn't open up and she didn't want to push him to talk, to see him upset or for him to get angry with her.

"My mum died when I was young too" Jenny said after a moment.

"Really" Kelly looked at her with watery blue eyes.

"Yeah, she was sick" Jenny explained "I think there is a lot of your father in you too" Jenny said after a moment making the girl smile.

"Really?" Kelly grinned, "Grandpa sais I'm like him but Daddy said he's just being mean"

"No, you have his eyes" Jenny assured the little girl making her smile "His smile" Kelly smiled even more, what she didn't expect was for Kelly to lean forward and wrap her little arms around Jenny in a hug, Jenny hugged her back lightly.

All of a sudden there came a knock at the door "Come in" Jenny said a moment later.

Gibbs walked in with a smile on his face "Hey Kel"

"Daddy" the nine year old ran to her father and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"How's the case?" Jenny asked.

"Open and closed" Gibbs explained, it had been a nice to change to have a simple case, it had been easy, the murderer's prints all over the body and weapon as well as them confessing. "Thanks for look after her" Gibbs added.

"It was fun, nice actually" Jenny assured "Kelly's a wonderful little girl" she complemented.

"And uh, don't worry it won't happen again" Gibbs assured having sensed earlier she hadn't been so pleased about it.

"Oh" Kelly pouted.

"I'll tell you what" Jenny smiled at the little girl "You can come visit NCIS whenever you want, just make sure you come visit me from time to time ok, it's gets very lonely up here in this big office all by myself" she smiled at the little girl.

"Promise" Kelly grinned.

"Come on you, we have to get home" Gibbs took Kelly's hand in his and walked her out of the office.

"Bye Jenny" Kelly called over her shoulder.

"Good bye Kelly" Jenny called back before closing her office door behind her, she ran a hand down her face. What was she doing? Giving Gibbs special treatment just because he had a very cute daughter and wasn't so bad himself.

She shook her head before getting back to work, hopefully it would get Gibbs off of her mind and then she could leave for the weekend and try to push everything to the back of her mind.

TBC…..

**Hope you guys like this, please please review.**

**If you like Jenny, Gibbs and Kelly stories then if you haven't already you should check out OrtonsMistress story Accidently in love, it is seriously amazing.**


	3. fancy bumping into you again

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke to a loud bang coming from the downstairs. He cracked open an eye as he woke up, like a slap in the face realisation hit him, Kelly was the only other person in the house, she was the only whom the bang could have come from.

He got out of bed, not even bothering to put a t-shirt on, he ran down the stairs wearing only his blue and white striped pyjama bottoms.

As a result of being bare foot on the laminate flooring he almost slipped over flat on his face as he ran into the kitchen.

There he found Kelly standing on a chair in front of the kitchen side with bowl full of god knows what and a big wooden spoon "Kel, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked while the pounding of his heart receded, if he ever lost her he didn't know what he would do.

"Trying to make pancakes like Grandpa" Kelly turned to face Gibbs, he couldn't help but smile at the amount of flour on her face and in her red curls.

"You should have woken me up" Gibbs lifted Kelly off of the chair she was standing on and rubbed her cheek to get rid of the flour smudge.

"But grandpa does it all the time" Kelly told her father, she always was difficult in the morning.

"He's an adult, you could her yourself Kel, at least let me help you" he smiled when Kelly nodded at him, he then pressed a kiss to her nose before setter her back on the chair.

An hour later Kelly's tummy was full of pancake and she was ready to spend the day with her Daddy. "Come on Kelly you need to get dressed" and with that she ran off up to her room, he smiled as he took their plates and put them in a sink to wash when he had a minute.

"Daddy" Kelly walked into his bedroom room ten minutes later "I need knew socks" she held up a pair in her hands both with giant holes in the big toe.

"Yeah, you do" Gibbs nodded "We'll go shopping, you need more clothes" Gibbs assured her ruffling her hair before slipping on his red hoodie.

"Can you do my hair in pigtails?" she asked her princess hairbrush and two hair ties in hand.

"Sure sweetie" he carefully brushed her hair and divided it into pigtails to the best of his abilities, once he was done he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

An hour and a half later they pulled up in the car park of the mall "Can we get milkshakes?" she asked.

"After we get you some clothes" Gibbs promised as he helped his daughter out of the banged up red truck.

"A strawberry one?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and walked with him into the mall.

"Whatever flavour you want" Gibbs smiled down at her.

Five minutes later they walked into Kelly's favourite shop, "What kind of sock's do you want Kel?" he asked showing her ankle socks or normal ones.

"Those ones" she pointed to the normal ones and smiled at him before turning around and seeing a t-shirt that caught her eye.

She weaved through the people and clothing racks, she looked over her shoulder to see if her daddy was following her and he wasn't, she then bumped into someone, she turned to say sorry but her mouth almost hit the floor, the man was tall, taller than her dad or her granddad, he wore a dark black, suit with a white shirt showing under his blazer, large sunglasses and some sort of hearing aid in his ear.

"Uh uuh" she stuttered "Sorry mister" she said, her voice and body shaking with worry, she then stepped back slowly taking one small step at a time before taking off running.

Kelly looked over her shoulder once more to see if the ugly, tall guy was following her instead she bumped into another person. She needed to really start looking where she was going.

Finally she found a friendly face, not exactly the one she'd been expecting but still "Ms Jenny" Kelly squealed upon seeing her dads boss.

"Kelly" Jenny smiled at her warmly "Are you ok, you looked like you were running from someone" Jenny asked her in concern.

"I was hiding from him" Kelly pointed to the man that was coming straight towards them, she ran behind Jenny and hid, Jenny gave her a small smile before approaching the man with a knowing smile.

"Is everything ok director?" the man or Melvin her security detail asked her in a low voice.

"Everything is fine Melvin, go back to your job" Jenny told him and he nodded before moving away.

Kelly came from behind Jenny to stand in front of the older redhead "You got him to go away" she grinned at Jenny like she had just witnessed a magic trick. "You're like the magical fairy godmother in the books daddy reads me before I got to bed" she exclaimed with a grin and Jenny couldn't help but smile back.

"Kelly Anne Gibbs why on earth do you run away like that" Gibbs angry voice came as he walked over to Kelly.

"Sorry Daddy, I promise I won't ever do it again" she looked at him with her big baby blue eyes that were slowly tearing up, she never liked it when her daddy was angry with her.

"It's ok Kel" he pulled the little girl in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Now say sorry too…." Gibbs trailed off realising who the women Kelly had bumped into was "Director Shepard"

"Jenny" Jenny butted in with a smile, "Were not at work, we're at a neutral place" she explained and Gibbs nodded.

"She saved me Daddy" Kelly exclaimed with a big toothy grin.

"She did?" Gibbs asked looking at Kelly in concern.

"Yeah, I bumped into this guy, then Ms Jenny and then she spoke to him and he went away" Kelly explained her hands flying everywhere when she spoke.

Gibbs shot Jenny a worried glance and she just shook her head telling him not to worry, "That still doesn't explain why you ran off" Gibbs told her.

"I saw a t-shirt I liked then I got lost" she grinned at him sweetly.

"Well come on, lets go find it" Gibbs motioned for Kelly to move.

Kelly skipped off in search for the t-shirt but Jenny grabbed Gibbs's arm as he walked passed "Jethro" she began

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded at the redhead that was his boss, a woman who was oddly starting to grow on him.

"I know what it was like to grow up without a mother, my dad raised me by myself" she began knowing how weird and inappropriate it would sound "But if Kelly ever wants to talk to someone or you need a women to go shopping with her or something, I'm always willing to help" she nodded to him and he nodded in return "I mean if you can't get a hold of Ziva or Abby" she added, now thinking about it knowing that he would probably go to his team before going to her.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that" Gibbs smiled at her.

"Daddy I found it" they heard Kelly yell a couple of clothing racks away.

"Coming Kel" he yelled back not taking his eyes off Jenny "See you Monday _Director_"

"See you Monday" she nodded before watching Gibbs walk away to join Kelly.

TBC…

**Ok so kind of rubbish, but please review and suggestions please**


	4. sleepyhead

**I want to thank you all for your help and reviews, it means so much and please keep it coming and I want to dedicate this chapter to the author Reba-McEntire as I've heard this is one of their favourite stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

"I was clearly waiting for that space Ziva" Tony protested as they got off of the elevator.

"You were not" Ziva rolled her eyes, was he really starting an argument over the fact that she parked in the parking space that he usually parked in.

"I was indicating to pull into the space" Tony looked at Ziva with almost disbelief "But then you just appear in the space, what speed where you going anyway?" he asked as they walked round the corner into the MCRT area of the bullpen.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders "You should have been faster" she grinned at him.

"David DiNozzo quit squabbling"

Both agents turned to look at Gibbs' desk and smiled upon seeing the little redhead sitting in Gibbs's chair, she grinned at them, her blue eyes shining, she then got out of her dads chair and ran up to Tony and Ziva.

Tony picked Kelly up and hugged her "How have you been Kel?" he asked her with a smile. It had been a while since she had come to visit her NCIS family as Jack had been looking after her after school and at the weekend.

"I've been great" she gave him a toothy grin "Daddy and I watched Enchanted last night"

"Ah a twist on a classic" Tony smiled at her before putting the little redhead back on the floor.

Kelly then turned to Ziva, "Shalom" she smiled at her.

"Shalom Adom" she smiled at the little girl, she had taken to calling her red in Hebrew which Kelly liked as it was like their little special thing.

Tim then walked into the bullpen "Kelly" he smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Tim" she grinned at him and watched as he walked over to his desk, Kelly had a special bond with every member of her father's team, Tony had been the one to show her all the classic films, Ziva was the one who was teacher her Hebrew, Tim read with her, Ducky told her stories and taught her about medicine and Abby, well she was someone who Kelly could hug, someone she could go all silly with, she was just Abby.

"Where's your dad?" Tony asked looking around and not seeing the older Gibbs anywhere.

"He went to the bathroom" she smiled at Tony "He told me I could head slap you if you were annoying Ziva" she grinned at him.

"Come on Gibblette you wouldn't" Tony tried to give her the best puppy dog face he could muster.

"Ok I won't" Kelly shook her head and gave him an innocent smile.

Tony then felt a sharp smack to the back of his head "Thanks boss" he mumbled as Gibbs moved passed the younger man to smiled at Kelly.

"Were they good Kel?" he asked his little redhead.

"Uhuh" Jenny smiled as Gibbs hugged her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

His phone then began to ring, he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone "Gibbs, uhuh, yeah, be there in twenty" he then put the phone down before turning to Kelly, "Kel lets go see Abby, I'll meet the rest of you at the truck" he ordered to his team before walking with Kelly away.

"Kelly" Abby squealed the minute the little redhead appeared in her lab and pulled her into a tight hug "Gibbs you really should learn to do her pigtails right" she humorously scolded the man she saw as a father, when she noticed Kelly's half crooked pigtails.

"Come on Kelly, I'll re do them as long as you promise to look after Bert" The Goth motioned to her stuffed hippo.

"Of course" Kelly nodded before skipping over to pick up the grey hippo.

Gibbs watched her for a moment to make sure she was ok before walking out and heading to the truck and to the crime scene.

An hour and a half later Tony walked into Abby's lab to find both Abby and Kelly both laying on the floor with their pigtails laying on the floor behind them as they listened to music. He put the box of evidence Abby needed to process on the table before walking over to them.

"Abs we have evidence you have to process" He told the Goth making her jump to her feet, she did love her work, Kelly soon followed suit.

But Kelly stopped in her tracks when she saw the blood soaked clothes of the victim sitting in the box, Tony and Abby both heard her sharp intake of breath "Come on Kelly, I'll buy you something from the break room" Tony ushered the little redhead out of the lab and to the elevator.

Ten minutes later Kelly sat at a round table, her legs not quite touching the floor so instead she happily swung them, Tony came over and sat opposite her and put a carton of apple juice and a choc-chip muffin. "Thank" she smiled at him before putting the straw in her juice and taking a sip.

"Hey there you are" Gibbs smiled at Kelly when he walked into the break room, Tony had gone to get her and hadn't come back so he had become little worried when he hadn't come back after leaving Abby's lab.

"Yuh, Tony bought me apple juice and a muffin" she smiled at her father.

"Yeah, that's nice of him but I could really use him upstairs" Gibbs turned to growl at Tony.

"I thought someone needed to look after Kelly…" Tony trailed off.

"Yeah but your my senior field agent" Gibbs reminded him.

"Well, then I'm just gunna go" Tony got up and gave Kelly a sheepish smile before running out of the room.

"Can I go see Jenny?" Kelly asked looking at her father with her baby blue eyes "Remember she said that I can only come if I go visit her, I don't want her getting lonely" she continued.

"If she'd not busy" Gibbs assured his little girl as they began to make their way to Jenny's office.

"She in?" Gibbs asked as they approached Cynthia's desk.

"Yes, I'll announce you" She smiled at Kelly then to Gibbs.

Gibbs was about to move forward to just walk in but Kelly pulled him back, he turned and looked at her "Its rude to just walk in, you have to knock" she reminded him.

"Kelly…" Gibbs trailed off, it just wasn't his way.

"Fine then I'll do it" Kelly huffed with her hands on her hips and then went over to the big metal door and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in" She heard Jenny say from the other side of the door.

Kelly then pushed open the door with Gibbs not far behind "Kelly what are you…." Jenny trailed off when she saw Gibbs walk in.

"What can I do for you agent Gibbs, is everything ok?" she asked standing up from behind her desk, he was stunned for a moment, he just realised how beautiful his boss was, her red locks half up half down in natural curls, her bang stopping just above her eyebrows, she wore a black pencil skirt and dark blue blouse, her long legs ending in signature black stilettos. "Jethro, is everything ok?" Jenny asked noting the lost look in his eyes.

"Yeah uh" he shook his head "Can you look after Kelly, we have a case and no one…." He trailed off.

"Sure" Jenny nodded smiling at Kelly "I only have paper work planned for the rest of the day" Jenny concluded.

"Thanks" he smiled at her before turning to Kelly "Be good for Jenny" he pressed a kiss to her head and handed her her my little pony back pack before walking out.

Jenny sat back in her chair and watched as Kelly sat herself on the leather sofa that almost rang the length of the wall and pulled what looked like a portable DVD player out of her backpack and put her pink earphones in and began to watch it.

The older redhead smiled at her before turning back to her pile of paper work that needed doing.

Two hours later Kelly's film must have finished because she put the portable DVD player down and took out the ear phones "Jenny" she spoke the redheads name.

"Yeah" Jenny looked up over the rim of her glasses over at Kelly.

"Why do you have to be alone in your office, why don't you have a desk downstairs with everyone else?" she asked.

Jenny smiled at her "I'm the boss, I need a place where I can have private meetings and phone calls" she explained.

"Ok" Kelly nodded "Do you have a family?" she asked.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Just me"

"You should" Kelly nodded "I think you would be a great mother"

"You do" Jenny had never really thought about it, she always just presumed she would find Mr right and have children but it was just too late now.

"Yeah, you're really nice, pretty and you saved me from the scary guy" Kelly explained with a smile.

"Well thank you Kelly" Jenny smiled at her "Are you hungry?" Jenny asked knowing that the little girl probably hadn't eaten anything in a while.

"A little" Kelly was being honest.

"Want a sweet?" Jenny asked opening a draw showing her that it was full of chocolate bars and other sweets.

"Yeah" Kelly jumped up and began to choose the one she wanted and then so did Jenny, the older redhead then watched as Kelly went back to the sofa and bought out a book and began to read it.

Another two hours or so later Gibbs walked in to the office, Jenny's head shot up and she looked at him, putting her fingers to her lips to tell him to be quiet.

Gibbs looked at her confused before she motioned to the sofa where he saw that Kelly was asleep on the leather sofa, she was covered in a blanket and was using her back pack as a pillow.

Jenny then got up from her chair and walked from behind her desk and led Gibbs out into the hallway where Cynthia had already left for the evening "Did you close the case?" she asked him.

"Yeah, open and shut" Gibbs nodded giving her a smile "Thank you for looking after Kelly, it know she can be a…." He began but Jenny cut him off.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Kelly's a lovely girl, you should be very proud, she's so smart, very pretty" she nodded.

"Yeah, got lucky I guess" Gibbs smiled "I'd better get her home" Gibbs nodded before walking back into Jenny's office where he carefully picked up Kelly.

"I'll help you to your car" Jenny suggested picking up the pink backpack before following him to the elevator to then to the car park.

She then watched as Gibbs carefully put Kelly into the back seat and pressed a kiss to her head, he then shut the door and turned to Jenny.

"Night" he smiled at her "See you tomorrow.

"Night Jethro" she smiled at him as she handed him Kelly's pink bag.

TBC…

**Once again suggestions?**


	5. dropping by

**I want to thank Agenttlisbon for helping me so much with this story, if anyone else would like to make any suggestions you are welcome to, and it would be really helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.**

Chapter 5

Gibbs drove slower than normal on the way home, but with the same amount of care as he usually did when Kelly was in the car, but now she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her up, sure that if he did accidently wake her up she would be very angry and moody and he couldn't deal with that while he was driving.

He loved his little girl to bits, but he knew she was growing up fast and before he knew it she would be entering his teenage years, he couldn't help but shudder at that thought, she was only nine for now he would just relish that while it lasted.

Turning the corner gently he pulled into his driveway, he stopped the car and unbuckled the seat belt and then turned around in his seat to find Kelly still curled up, soundly asleep in the back seat, she looked so peaceful, he almost didn't have the heart to wake her up. But he had too, his knee's barely lasted him carry her out of the NCIS building and to his car, they were already aching and he knew he couldn't make it carry her to the house let alone up the stairs to her bedroom.

With a sigh he slipped out of the car and shut the door carefully behind him then opened the passenger door, he leant in a stroked Kelly's hair "Kel, come on sweetie, time to wake up" he said soothingly.

Slowly, Kelly's eyes fluttered open "Daddy" she mumbled tiredly as she sat up "We home?" she asked, confused having fallen asleep in Jenny's office on her sofa.

"Yeah, come on" He motioned for her to get out the car, he helped her out of the car, taking her hand in his before quickly grabbing her backpack from what had been beside her, he then led her to the front door.

Once they were inside Gibbs turned to Kelly and handed her, her backpack "Go get change into your jammies, I'll be up to say goodnight in a minute" he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Can you read me some of the book before I got to sleep?" Kelly asked him, her big blue eyes wide with anticipation of his answer.

"As long as you brush your teeth then yes" Gibbs pocked her on the nose making the little girl giggle before running up the stairs.

While Kelly got changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth, Gibbs set the alarm and then he noticed that the answering machine was flashing meaning he had a message, he clicked the button before listening.

"Hey son, it's me, I've decided to stay in Stillwater for a little bit longer, two more weeks or so, I'll definitely be back before Kelly's birthday, give her my love" then the messaged ended.

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face before making sure everything was locked and secure before going upstairs, he walked past the bathroom and heard Kelly brushing her teeth.

He took the opportunity to get out of his work clothes and quickly change into his old NCIS t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, he then went into his own bathroom, to brush his own teeth.

Walking back into his bedroom, he stopped in his tracks, there was a certain redhead already in his bed waiting for him, he smiled at her before getting in bed beside her "What story do you want me to read you Kelly?" he asked.

"My fairy-tale one" she got out of the covers and crawled out to the end of the double bed and pulled her bright pink back pack and began to rifle through it, but could find it, "It's not here" she looked at Gibbs and pouted.

"When was the last time you had it?" Gibbs asked trying to keep her calm.

"I was reading it in Jenny's office" she sighed turned back to her dad and crawling over to him.

"Then you left it there" Gibbs was confident, as he pulled Kelly in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her head "I'll get it for you Monday" he promised, the next time he went to work he would walk up to Jenny's office and get it, "Do you wanna get another book for me to read?" he asked, but then he looked at Kelly who was snuggled into his side, almost asleep, so instead he lay down and let sleep take him, knowing that Kelly was safe beside him.

Meanwhile Jenny was just shutting down her computer for the night, when she looked around the room, then she noticed something on the sofa, she got up and went over and picked it up, it was a child's story book, then she smiled, it was what Kelly had been reading.

Then she thought how Kelly might be worrying about it, like most young children did when they forgot something. She decided she would drop it off tomorrow before she went to do her errands.

So the next day, half eleven in the morning, Jenny pulled up outside Gibbs' house. Meanwhile inside, Kelly sat on the sofa flicking through the channels to find cartoons while she ate dry cereal from the box, Gibbs still lay in bed, his head buried in his pillow and one foot out of the bed, snoring lightly.

Jenny checked herself in her car mirror before stepping out, the little girls book in her hand, she then made her way up the garden path, she admired the house as she walked, it was a pretty house, it looked like a real family house and safe neighbourhood.

Once she reached the front door Jenny took a breath before knocking lightly on the door, Kelly's ears perked up when she heard the knock, she scrambled to her feet before going over to the window and pulled back the curtain to see who it was.

Jenny noticed the little girl peeking from behind the curtain, Jenny smiled at her and Kelly waved, the older redhead then showed Kelly the book she had left behind, then the girl was gone.

She waited for a moment and then she heard chains and bolts being undone, the door swung open and there Jenny saw Kelly in her oversized purple pyjamas "Jenny" she grinned at her.

"Good morning Kelly" she smiled at the little girl "You left this behind last night, I thought you might want it" she handed her the book.

"Thanks" Kelly grinned before attacking Jenny in a hug "You're the best" she added after a moment.

"Jenny" Both redheads turned to find Gibbs standing on the stairs, he looked like he'd just got out of bed, his hair sticking up in all different directions, Jenny couldn't help but think how cute he looked and through his t-shirt she could just makes out his ripped muscles and strong arms.

"Daddy, look Jelly brought me the book" Kelly showed her father the book she'd left yesterday.

"Have you said thank you?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Yes" Kelly nodded.

"Good" he replied as he reached the bottom of the stairs "Kel, why don't you go get dressed, you need to be ready for when Maddie arrives" he reminded her.

"OK Daddy" Kelly nodded before turning to Jenny "See you later Jenny, thank you for bringing the book" she grinned at the redhead before running up the stairs.

Gibbs then stood in front of Jenny "It was nice of you to bring her book" Gibbs nodded to Jenny, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her casual clothes, her skinny jeans, covering her long legs, her dark green sweater bringing out the green of her eyes and her red curls down framing her beautiful face.

"It was no trouble" Jenny assured him.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Gibbs asked her.

"No, thanks" Jenny shook her head "I have errands to run" she assured him "I'll see you Monday" she assured him before turning to leave, knowing Gibbs was watching her, and she liked it.

Later Kelly walked into the kitchen now changed into her clothes for the day "Daddy" she asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah" Gibbs answered as he poured her a glass of orange juice and then put it down in front of her.

"I like Jenny" she confirmed "I want to spend some more time with her" she continued.

"Why?" Gibbs asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"I like her, she'd doesn't have anyone, she's really nice so she shouldn't be alone" Kelly explained "It's not nice".

"I'm sure she has someone Kel" Gibbs assured her.

"Nuh ah" Kelly shook her head "She told me, she doesn't have any family or anything"

"I dunno if it's a good idea" Gibbs thought, the redhead being her boss and everything.

"Why, don't you like her?" Kelly asked just as the doorbell rang "Yay Maddie is here!" she squealed before getting up.

Gibbs watched as she walked away "I like her more than you know" Gibbs mumbled, maybe Kelly and Jenny spending more time together might not be such a bad idea, the older redhead was very good with Kelly and Kelly needed a women she felt like she could turn to and trust.

TBC…

**Suggestions? How do you want me to get Jibbs together? **

**Please review.**


	6. Saying sorry takes courage

**Thanks all so much for your reviews and suggestions, all have been taken into account and will be used somehow because I loved them all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Jenny was sitting in her office on a dreary Monday morning; it was hot outside and even hotter in her office, she almost wished she had taken little Kelly's advice of moving her desk downstairs with everybody else, at least she would get ample conditioning.

She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face but it began to just fall back into her face, in anger she pulled open a draw and pulled out a hair tie and tied up her red curls up into a messy bun.

Her stomach then began to rumble, looking at the time on her computer she realised why, it was just coming up midday and she had barely eaten anything in the last twenty four hours.

Getting up from her desk, Jenny picked up her handbag and walked out of her office to talk to Cynthia "I'm going for lunch, if you need me call my cell" she instructed her assistant who nodded at her before letting her boss leave.

Just as Jenny walked out onto the catwalk she had a familiar little girl ran into her legs "Kelly we have to stop doing this" Jenny chuckled at the little girl.

"Sorry" Kelly looked up to Jenny and grinned, her innocent blue eyes shining, looking so much like her father's "Where yah going?" she asked noticing that Jenny had her bag with her.

"I'm going to lunch, have you eaten?" she asked the little girl.

"No, I was coming see you, cos daddy has a case" Kelly explained.

"I know a little place with great milkshakes, do you want to get some lunch?" she asked the little girl.

"Sure, I'll just ask Daddy" she replied with a grin before she and Jenny walked down into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up from his desk when he heard Kelly chatting away, her voice getting louder and louder, he then noticed the redhead that Kelly was chatting too.

Jenny, she was growing on him, Gibbs hadn't liked the idea of having a female boss but he liked her, she was kind, understanding and Kelly seemed to have grown attached to her.

"Hey Kelly, Jenny" he smiled at them both.

"Can I got to lunch with Jenny?" Kelly asked her father, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded making Kelly run around his desk and hug him tightly so he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Remember your please and thank you's" he reminded her.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her father but still nodded none the less before going back to Jenny's side.

"I'll bring her back soon" Jenny promised Gibbs before turning around and following Kelly to the elevator.

Three hours later Gibbs couldn't help the pang he was getting in his gut, he could just tell something wasn't right, that there was a reason that Kelly and Jenny weren't back yet, for once he wanted to be wrong.

"You ok boss?" Tim asked noticing Gibbs' worried expression.

"I need you to trace a number, tell me where they are" he slipped the younger man a piece of paper with a familiar phone number on it.

Tim unravelled the piece of paper and his eyes went wide "But boss this is…." He began.

"I know" Gibbs nodded "I just have a gut feeling" he explained and Tim nodded, he'd learnt soon to always trust Gibbs and his famous gut.

So McGee soon set off tapping away at his computer while Gibbs paced back and forth in front of his desk with a cup of coffee on his hand.

"Uh oh no" Tim shook his head.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs growled at him.

"Well, i tracked the phone…" he began.

"And…." Gibbs prompted

"It's been dumped" Tim showed him the screen.

Gibbs' heart began to beat a mile a minute, Kelly had been with Jenny, if someone had taken Jenny then they must have taken Kelly too, she must be so scared, he should have been there with her, but then he knew Jenny would probably try as hard as she could to make sure Kelly was ok even in this situation.

Meanwhile on the edge of town….

"I hear one word and I'll kill the girl " the dark hooded man growled in Jenny's ear making as he gripped her chin and moved her head so she looked at a very worried looking Kelly.

He then moved away before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Kelly was sitting on the floor cross-legged with her hands handcuffed to a pole in one corner of the room, meanwhile Jenny was tied to a chair facing her. The little girl hadn't spoken a word since she and Jenny had been ambushed into the back of the black van.

Jenny knew that if she ever got out of here alive that Jethro was going to kill her, how could she have been so stupid to say she would look after Kelly when all she'd done is put her in danger. "I'm sorry Kelly" she whispered to the girl.

Kelly sniffed before finally opening her mouth "Never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness" she exclaimed, she knew her father's rules off by heart and she doubted she would ever forget them.

"You know, I liked your father Kelly, I really do but that is one of the most stupid things he has ever told you" Jenny spoke Kelly "To takes courage to apologise" she told Kelly.

"My daddy isn't stupid" Kelly got up and made her way over to Jenny, anger evident in her eyes and voice "He's the best daddy ever" she continued.

"Kelly" Jenny smiled at her "You got out of the handcuffs" Jenny motioned to them now hanging loosely on the poll, her hands must have been small enough to slip through them.

All of a sudden the sound of voices and footsteps came close, all speaking what sounded like Arabic, Jenny tried to keep calm so she could think straight, but Kelly was already behind her trying to untie the redhead.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Kelly come here" the girl walked around to stand in front of Jenny. "Do you trust me?" she asked and Kelly nodded "Ok, I want…no need you to climb out through that window" she pointed to the small window just big enough for Kelly to get through.

"But…"Kelly's lower lip began to quiver.

"No" Jenny shook her head "Now go ok and run as fast as you can and don't stop until you reach NCIS, until you reach your father"

Kelly nodded before climbing on top of the pile of boxes before climbing out of the window, Jenny let out a breath once she could no longer see Kelly, she knew the girl would make it to safety and that was all that really mattered, now she just waited to see what her fate would be.

TBC…

**Please review would mean a lot.**


	7. you put her first

Chapter 7

Kelly didn't think she had ran so much in her life, her heart was beating fast in her chest and she was finding it hard to breath.

So she stopped to catch her breath, she couldn't stop thinking about Jenny. Still tied up, scared, God knows what the kidnappers would do to her when they found out Kelly had gone. The little girl almost wanted to cry for her father, if he was here he would know exactly what to do.

Then something shiny by her feet caught her eye, it was a quarter, so she picked it up and put it in her pocket, sure that she had passed a payphone on her way.

She began to walk back down the busy street until she saw the payphone and ran to it before getting in and shutting the door behind her.

Taking another breath the nine year old reached up and inserted the coin into the slot, then dialled her father's number, one that Gibbs had made her memorise in case that something this this happened, of course he had hopped it never would happen.

Gibbs was pacing back and forth trying to not let his panicked state show, he needed to know that his only little girl was safe, "Any leads?" he asked his team.

"No" McGee shook his head "Sorry boss" he mumbled looking down at his computer.

"No one saw anything" Tony informed his boss while Ziva just shook her head, all feeling very disappointed with themselves for not only letting Gibbs down but also little Kelly and again not forgetting that the director was also with the girl.

Gibbs' phone then began to ring "Gibbs" he growled, if it was a stupid telemarketer he was going to kill them.

"Daddy" his heart began to beat faster the minute the sound of Kelly's voice reached his ears.

"Kelly" he answered her, feeling a little relieved at hearing her voice, she was ok.

Tim began to type away on his computer, trying to track the call, the minute Gibbs had uttered his daughters name, he then nodded to his boss telling him he had got a successful trace.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Gibbs asked her, trying to not let her heard how worried he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jenny got me out" she explained looking around her to make sure there were not bad guys about to come get her.

"Where are you? do you see any signs or shops?" Gibbs asked her.

Kelly took another look around and then began to real off what she could see, signs and shops, Gibbs repeated it so that Tony and Ziva could write it down. "OK Kel, I know where you are, stay there I'll come get you" he promised her.

"But Dadddddy what about Jenny" Kelly almost cried, Gibbs could tell that Kelly's eyes were probably getting watery.

"We'll get her don't worry" Gibbs assured her as he and his team went to stairs and began to go down them as fast as they could, he needed Kelly in his arms soon.

"But…" Kelly began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Listen to me, its gunna be ok, we'll get her, just stay put" he tried to reason with the little girl as they entered the car park and ran over to his car.

"No, I'm gunna get Jenny" Kelly then put the phone down before running out of it, back to the warehouse she had come from.

"Kelly" Gibbs growled down his phone before putting it down and throwing it on the dashboard and then stepped on it, determined to get to Kelly and Jenny before anything could happen to either of them.

Just as Kelly ran around the corner to the back of the warehouse, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath and decide the best way into the building and plan of action once inside.

But before she could move any further she heard loud bangs coming from inside and then windows began to smash, she felt arm around her waist and pull her back, the girl was scared for a moment, thinking it could be one of the evil guys, but then she was enveloped in the comforting sent of sawdust and coffee.

She then turned and found the soft eyes of her father, and she felt safe, he pulled her in for a hug and shielded her from the shooting going on behind "Jenny" Kelly almost cried as she tried to move out of her father's embrace but he pulled her back, trying to keep her safe.

Meanwhile Tony, Tim and Ziva began to make their way to the building, their job was to get the director out, buy before any of them even entered the building the shooting stopped and the side door opened.

Moments later a little worse for wear Jenny came out, a gash evident on her forehead and other cuts, but she was standing and walking. "Jenny" Kelly moved out of Gibbs' arms and attacked the redhead in a tight hug.

"Kelly" Jenny sighed hugging the little girl, so glad that she had made it out ok, she was glad to see that she was unharmed.

"Are you ok?" Jenny looked up to see that Gibbs had come over to them, while the team secured the building.

"Yes" Jenny nodded, not making eye contact with him, not wanting him to see how guilty she felt about everything.

"Come on, Ducky should check you both out" Gibbs suggested as Kelly ran into her fathers arms, gripping his hand tight, almost afraid to let go, he knew he would be having to share his bed with her tonight.

Jenny followed on behind as they walked to his car, thanking God that nothing had happened to Kelly, that Gibbs wasn't going to hate her for the rest of her life.

Hours later, Kelly had been checked by Ducky and had assured the little girl and Gibbs that she was fine and that there was no physical harm done although he did suspect some sleepless nights were to come for both she and Jenny, then Kelly had been whisked away to Abby's lab where she talked animatedly to the Goth and got to hold Burt so close that he made the funny sound.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen from a trip to the break room to grab a crappy cup of coffee; he was surprised to find pictures of the kidnappers on the plasma screens "Any of them get away?" he asked taking a sip.

"No" Tony shook his head.

"The director managed to get them all" Ziva sounded almost impressed.

"Impressive" Tim nodded to himself while mumbling.

"Any reason why they did it?" Gibbs asked taking another sip of the drink before grimacing at how gross it was.

"Directors a high profile person, money I guess" Tony shrugged his shoulders and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Go home guys" Gibbs growled over his shoulder before getting in the elevator.

Jenny was sitting on the edge of one of Ducky's autopsy tables when Gibbs walked in, the doctor himself just finished clearing the gash on her forehead "It shouldn't need stitches" Ducky told her with a smile, "If you feel woozy or sick then call me ok" he assured her.

"Of course Ducky" Jenny gave the man a sweet smile before he walked away and put the bloody cotton wall into the bin.

It was then that Ducky noticed Gibbs was standing by the door "Is Kelly ok?" the ME asked her.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded with a small smile "She's having some time with Abby" Gibbs explained before looking over his shoulder to Jenny who still sat on the edge of the autopsy table and Ducky noticed this.

"I'm going…to find Mr Palmer" Ducky nodded before walking out of the autopsy room, letting Gibbs and Jenny have some time alone.

Jenny looked over to Gibbs who still stood near the door "Jethro I…." she began to apologise but then he glared at her "That doesn't work on me you know, I'm not one of your agents" she fired back.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle before walking over to her as the redhead herself slipped off of the table. "Jethro if something…." Jenny began but Gibbs stopped her by putting his finger to her lips to stop her from talking.

"You got Kelly out" Gibbs reminded her "You put her before you" he added, she was shocked when she looked into his eyes and saw that they were deeper, more full of emotion, so expressive, it was like he could see right into her soul. "Thank you" he nodded to her before he did something she didn't expect, he reached down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Jenny stood in shock for a moment, not sure what to do or say, Gibbs smiled at her before walking out, leaving her alone.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab…

"Abby" Kelly said from her place on the high stool she was sitting on beside the bubbly Goth.

"Yeah" Abby turned and smiled at the little girl she almost considered as a little sister.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked.

"Do what?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to get Daddy and Jenny together?" Kelly explained.

"Really" Abby almost squealed, "I've been trying to do that since Jenny got here…of course I'll help" Kelly grinned back, both couldn't wait to hatch their plan.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review.**


	8. Jack's back

Chapter 8

Kelly Gibbs was excited, actually she was more than excited. For a number of reasons, one it was her birthday tomorrow, two tomorrow was the beginning of her and Abby's plan to get Jenny and Gibbs together, but more importantly today her grandpa was coming home.

She sat on the bottom stair that was opposite the front door, watching the front door for any change, or any sign of Jack's arrival.

"What yah doing?" Gibbs asked leaning against the banister, looking through the bars at his daughter.

"Waiting for grandpa to get home" she smiled up at him.

"You hate me that much" Gibbs joked as he walked around to come and sit next to her on the step, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, daddy" she smiled at him.

"How you alright?" he asked her, that last couple of weeks since the whole kidnapping fiasco had been a little tuff, Kelly hadn't been able to sleep in her own bed for the first couple of nights, she'd also been a little shaken up of course, had been very quiet and not her normal self, but then she had a talk with Jenny and she'd come away almost back to her normal self, although Gibbs had been a little suspicious if the girl was just pretending to be ok.

"Yup" Kelly nodded making her ponytail swish against her back and once again smiled at him "So what did you get me for my birthday?" Kelly asked with an innocent glint in her eyes, trying to get him to crack.

Gibbs almost chuckled at her, she tried it every year and he never cracked, he always wanted it to be a surprise, so he just looked at the little girl and tapped his nose before getting up off of the step "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

"Orange juice" Kelly called after her father, her eyes going back to looking at the front door, where she saw a shadow approach, through the window in the door, then the sound of a key in the lock followed.

The front door opened, Kelly would recognise that silver hair anywhere "Grandpa" she jumped up from her seat on the stair and ran to him.

"Hello Sweet pea" Jack pulled Kelly into a tight hug, he was glad to find that she was ok, just like his son had promised him after he had told him about the kidnapping.

"I missed you" Kelly mumbled as she squeezed him as tight as she could, she loved her grandpa, and always missed him, they always spent time together, always having fun.

"I missed you too sweetie" he promised her pressing a kiss to her forehead, he loved Kelly, she was the light in his world, she was the light that had saved his son after losing Shannon, the women he loved, they'd both had to stay strong for Kelly and she'd been well worth it.

"I've got you a present" Jack told her as he pulled his suitcase in and shut the front door behind him, "…But you can't have until tomorrow as it's your birthday" he added with a grin.

"You remembered it was my birthday" Kelly grinned, shocked that her grandfather had remembered.

"Of course I did" Jack practically chuckled, he didn't want to tell her that I was not only the anniversary of her birth but also the anniversary of her mother's death so the date wasn't hard to forget.

Jack then rolled his suitcase into the lounge where he sat down on the sofa and Kelly sat beside him, "But I guess you can have one present now, seeing as I know it's your favourite, you can have the box of fudge I got you" he handed her the brown square box tied together with a red ribbon tied in a bow.

"You spoil her" Gibbs commented as he walked into the room and found jack handing the box to Kelly.

"Pah" Jack chuckled knowing his son spoilt the little girl a lot more than he did, "How yah been Leroy?" he asked after a moment.

"Good, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gibbs asked crooking a finger to his father.

"Sure" Jack got up from the chair and followed his son into the hall "What's wrong?" he asked when they were both sure that certain little ears couldn't hear them.

"Kelly's having a birthday party tomorrow, the team are coming and so is Maddie, could you take Kelly to the store and get the party food she want's I need to get sort out her present" Gibbs asked, knowing it was a lot because Jack had only just got in from his trip to Stillwater.

"Sure" he nodded, wanting to spend time with Kelly having missed her so much.

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled at his dad before they both went to walk back into the lounge where Kelly sat on the sofa patiently.

"Hey Kel, grandpa's going to take you shopping for the food you want for tomorrow" Gibbs informed her.

"Cool, can we get Oreos?" she asked Jack.

"You can get whatever you want" her grandfather smiled at her.

"Cool" Kelly nodded before hoping up from the sofa and running off to go and get her shoes.

"Anything she wants?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his father, Jack chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, he would give her anything Kelly wanted if it made her happy.

An hour later Jack and Kelly stood in the freezer aisle, trying to pick out what ice-cream she wanted "How about raspberry ripple?" Jack suggested and watched as Kelly thought for a moment before shaking her head and grimacing "How about Neapolitan, that way people can choose to have chocolate, strawberry or vanilla or all three?" he suggested once more but Kelly shook her head "Then just pick your favourite" he suggested.

"Ok" Kelly smiled before reaching for the Rocky Road, as she turned to put it in the trolley, she noticed a familiar face not far down the aisle looking at the frozen vegetables, so she ran over to them "Jenny" she grinned at the older redhead making her turn.

"Kelly" Jenny smiled warmly at the little girl that she was slowly growing a strong bond with "What are you doing here, is your dad here?" the redhead asked, still not sure how she felt about the fact he had kissed her on the cheek and hadn't said anything more about it.

Kelly shook her head "Grandpas here with me" she explained looking over her shoulder to find Jack coming towards them.

"Director Shepard" Jack greeted the pretty redhead with a smiled.

"Mr Gibbs, nice to see you again" Jenny smiled at him "Now Kelly, you didn't tell me why you were here?" she asked with a smile.

"It's my birthday tomorrow" Kelly explained with a grin.

"It is" she smiled "Well happy Birthday for tomorrow" she smiled "You should have told me"

"You should come tomorrow" Kelly said as an idea hit her, it wouldn't be exactly what Abby and she had planned, planting the seed in Gibbs' head first but she was sure they could figure something out.

"I dunno" Jenny didn't want to but in where she wasn't welcomed by Gibbs and Jack.

"Oh please" Kelly almost begged before turning to her grandfather "She can come right grandpa?" Kelly asked him.

"Of course" Jack nodded, he knew that Kelly obviously liked this women and if memory served him right, his son couldn't keep his eyes off of her when he introduced her to him and Kelly.

"Please Jenny, the whole team are coming and Daddy would love it" she added looking at the older redhead with her big innocent blue eyes.

"Ok" Jenny gave in, knowing that I would make the girl happy and she would get the bonus of spending time with Gibbs.

TBC…

**If you could get me to 100 reviews or more that would be great, also I would love suggestions for Kelly's birthday as I have no idea.**


	9. Happy Birthday

Chapter 9

That night Gibbs had to practically bribe Kelly into going to bed as she had been way to excited to sleep, practically bouncing off of the walls, and as soon as she had fallen asleep Gibbs went to his own room and soon fell asleep with exhaustion.

The next morning Gibbs was woken by the sound of his bedroom door opening, his blue eyes fluttered open slowly to find another pair of blue eyes staring back at him, "Morning" he mumbled.

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" Kelly huffed with a grin.

"Yeah, why? Is it a special day or something?" Gibbs teased his now ten year old.

"Daddddy" Kelly whined at him, shoving her little hand into his chest lightly, so much he could barely feel it. "You know it's my birthday" she reminded him with a giggle as Gibbs began to tickle her sides gently.

"As if I could forget" he chuckled at her as she kicked her legs and feet out in laughter before stopping when she cried mercy, He pressed a kiss to her head "Happy Birthday Kel" he mumbled into her hair as he pulled her close.

All of a sudden there came a soft knock on the bedroom door "Come in" Gibbs told the only other person it could be to enter, and he was right when Jack walked in.

"I see the birthday girl is awake" he grinned at his granddaughter who got off of her father's bed and ran to him and hugged him "Happy Birthday Sweet pea" he hugged her close "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast" Jack smiled at her before the two walked out of Gibbs' bedroom giving him a moment to himself.

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face, where were the years going? He couldn't believe that ten years had passed by so quickly, it felt like only yesterday he brought Kelly home for the first time and had to learn how to be a single father.

Shannon, she'd been gone ten years, he missed her so much, he knew she would have wanted him to have moved on by now, let Kelly have a mother figure of some sort, but none of the women he had dated had ever come close, usually the minute they found out he had a kid they bolted and never returned his calls. Gibbs knew he needed to find someone who liked him for him and Kelly, someone who would care for Kelly like they were her own flesh and blood, someone who he liked, but that was going to take a while as it was a tall order this dream women would have to fill.

He got up and stretched his back as he looked out the window out to the beautiful day, glad to see that the weather wasn't going to ruin their plans for a party outside, he was going to make everything perfect for his little girl.

Hours later everyone would be arriving any minute and Gibbs and Jack were blowing up the last of the balloons while Kelly sat in the kitchen staring at her perfect, triple chocolate birthday cake that Gibbs had specially ordered from their favourite bakery down the road.

As expected there was a knock at the door, "Kelly get that" The redhead heard her father yell from the back garden, so she hopped off of her stool in the kitchen and made her way as fast as she could to the front door before unlocking and opening it.

"Maddie" Kelly squealed pulling her best friend in to the house, the girl having only crossed the road so her mother hadn't had to come with her.

"Happy Birthday" the blond girl said handing Kelly a neatly wrapped package and card.

"Thanks" Kelly smiled at her friend before putting them on the table "Come on Daddy and Grandpa are out back" the little girl pulled Maddie along behind her through the house until they reached the garden outside.

It had been decorated with a birthday banner stuck to a fence, balloons dotted around, tied to whatever was available, there was a large table with food and drinks, a stereo all ready to play music.

"Wow" Kelly grinned as she looked around the garden at all the hard work that her grandfather and father had been to.

"Hey Maddie" Gibbs greeted the girl, she and Kelly had been best friends since the first day of kindergarten and she and Kelly had sleepovers all the time, both practically did everything together.

"Hi Gunny" the blond ten year old greeted her best friends dad.

"Help yourselves to drinks, everyone else should be here soon" Gibbs instructed as he motioned to the cooler that had cans of fizzy drinks in it.

Five minutes later there came another nock at the door, "I'll get it" Jack called from his place in the kitchen before heading to the door.

"Jack!" Abby squealed when he opened the door the whole team, then she pushed passed them all to hug the oldest Gibbs "When did you get back?" she asked him.

"Yesterday" Jack smiled at her "I couldn't miss Kelly's birthday could I" he reminded her "Come on in guys" Jack greeted everyone before closing the door after Ducky and leading him to the kitchen where they could both have a cup of tea.

Ten minutes later Gibbs watched as the team, Kelly and Maddie all danced in the back garden to one of Kelly's favourite song's that was blaring out of the stereo, he couldn't help but notice that there was a person missing.

Another knock at the door got his attention, Gibbs sighed before turning back into the house and going straight to the front door, he opened it to find Jenny.

She looked stunning, so casual, something he hadn't quite been expecting, she wore dark blue skinny jeans, light blue strappy top, black jacket, a signature pair of black heels and her hair was down, framing her face in a natural curl at her shoulders.

"You gunna let me in?" Jenny's voice broke Gibbs' train of thought.

"Huh" he finally lifted his jaw off of the floor "Sorry yeah, come on in, everyone's out back" he moved aside letting her in.

"Thanks" Jenny smiled at Gibbs as she walked passed him then made her way through the house to the back garden.

"Jenny" Kelly ran towards her the minute she saw her.

"Happy Birthday" the older redhead smiled at the little girl.

"You have to meet Maddie" Kelly dragged her towards the other blond ten year old girl "Maddie, this is Jenny, who I told you about" she told her friend excitedly.

"Hi" Maddie smiled at Jenny, she was just like Kelly had described her, she looked friendly, very pretty and perfect for Gunny.

"It's nice to meet you Maddie" Jenny smiled at the blond.

"Director" Abby squealed before pulling Jenny into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe" Jenny chocked out before the Goth let her go "And call me Jenny, were not at work" she reminded her.

"It's so cool you came" Abby smiled at her, thinking of all the ways she could get her and Gibbs together.

"Well, I couldn't really say no to Kelly" the redhead smiled and the scientist.

"Ok, now everyone is here, present time" Jack yelled across the garden as he came out with all of them.

They all then sat down on the blankets in the fresh air in a circle, "Who wants to go first?" Gibbs asked everyone.

"Me" Middies hand shot up before she handed Kelly a package. The redhead slowly ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a best friend necklace and a bar of chocolate.

"Cool" Kelly squealed before taking off the best half of the necklace and handing it to Maddie, so she had the friend part.

Tony then went next, he'd gotten her Brave on DVD, a film that they had seen together in the Cinema, Abby got Kelly a mini chemistry set and a coupon to be her assistant for a day, Ziva got her a CD that Kelly had asked her for, Tim got her a book in a series that the little girl read, Ducky got her a pair of trainers that he knew she'd wanted and Jack got her a hat and gloves that he'd seen in Stillwater and knew that she would have loved.

Jenny was up next, she handed Kelly a small rectangular package and smiled as she watched the little girl open it with care, it was a journal, so that Kelly could write any feelings or thoughts that she didn't want to talk to her father about. "Thank you" Kelly reached over and hugged her and Jenny hugged her lightly back

Once they pulled away it was time for Gibbs' present to her, "Ok, so Kelly, I need you to get up and close your eyes" he told her so Kelly hopped to her feet as well as everyone else, and closed her eyes as much as she could.

Gibbs then gently took Kelly's hand and led her into the house, to the living room and everyone followed behind, "Open your eyes" Kelly did as she was told.

There in front of her stood a piano, her very own piano, she'd been practicing on her keyboard but now she had her very own piano, Kelly slowly made her way over to the piano and then looked at the stool, it looked hand made, and had her name carved into the side. "Daddy" Kelly turned to her a grinned "It's amazing, thank you so much" she hugged him tight, everyone thought it was so touching, so sweet and that Kelly was a very lucky girl.

An hour later after they had all eaten the party food and had the birthday cake, it was game time, and it was one of Kelly's favourites. It was where one person was blind folded and had to go around to see if they could grab someone and if they did then they had to guess who it was and the person who was blind folded was determined by a spun bottle.

Abby spun the bottle first, everyone held their breath as it passed them, slowly it stopped and landed on Tony, who groaned, the last time they had played the game and he was the one that had been blind folded he'd thought that Tim was Ziva, he still hadn't lived that down.

"Here you go" Kelly through the blind fold at him, once Tony tied it, everyone ran around the garden, trying to get away from him.

He walked around, his hands in front of him, trying to find someone and hopped it would be whoever he thought it was, a couple of minutes later Tony found someone's shoulder and began to carefully touch the person to try and find out who it was, considering the height difference he knew it was either Kelly or Maddie, but he had no idea who.

He then heard the girl giggle and knew exactly who it was "I think it's the birthday girl" he grinned before taking his blind fold off to find that he was right and so high fived her.

They then all sat around again and Tony spun the bottle, it landed on Jenny, "Good luck" he grinned almost evilly, handing her the blind fold.

Once Jenny couldn't see very much, only outlines of things, she began to move around looking or feelings for someone, all of sudden she grabbed someone, she ran her hands from their shoulders, up to their neck, to their face, it was a guy of that she was sure, they were tall, so it couldn't be Ducky, slowly she ran her hands across his face, along his jaw line, up his cheek bone, and then over his eyelids, she knew who it was "Jethro" she almost mumbled before pulling off her blind fold.

She was right, her green eyes met his blue, they stood staring at each other, both of their hearts beating fast, both finding it hard to breath, both wanting to just give in but with the audience they had and the many reasons they shouldn't, so they didn't and couldn't.

Hours later, the sun was going down and everyone was getting ready to leave, Maddie was staying the night so was up with Kelly in Kelly's room helping her get her sleeping bag and choose what films they wanted to watch.

Gibbs had just said goodbye to Abby when he walked back into the kitchen to find Jenny helping by clearing things up, "You don't have to do that" told her, he noticed her jump a little obviously she hadn't heard him walk in, she seemed lost in her own thoughts, "You can go, I'm sure you have places to be" he told her as he leant over and began to dry the dishes she had just washed.

"No" Jenny shook her head "I really don't mind helping" she told him with a smile, so they began to work together to get everything tidied up.

Jenny had just finished putting the leftover food in the fridge when she felt eyes on her, she turned to find Gibbs staring at her from across the kitchen. "What?" she asked him cocking her head to the side.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just moved over to her slowly, not caring that he was invading her personal space and to be honest she didn't care either. "Jethro…" she began as his arms wound around her waist, but her voice was silenced by his lips on hers.

The kiss was slow but passionate, Jenny couldn't remember that last man or if ever a man had ever made her feel like this just by kissing her, that she'd felt such a connection with. But soon, her mind caught up with her a screamed 'No' and 'Jenny what the hell are you doing'. So regrettingly she pushed him away with her hands on his chest.

"Jenny" Gibbs breathed her name as they pull apart, not wanting it to end.

"We can't…." She began as she tried to step away but Gibbs pulled her back to him by grabbing her hand and holding it against his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat, feel what she was doing to him.

"Why?" Gibbs asked her.

"So many reason's" Jenny shook her head before moving away, Gibbs let go of her hand, "I should go" she went over to the kitchen table and grabbed her bag and jacket "I'm so…" she began but Gibbs put his finger to her lips.

"Don't apologise unless you mean it" he didn't regret the kiss and he knew she didn't either, Jenny nodded before walking out of the kitchen.

As soon as Gibbs heard the front door shut, he leant back against the counter "Wow" he mumbled, he didn't realise how much she actually made him feel, until now, until he had actually kissed her, until she had walked out minutes later. He had to change her mind, he couldn't let her get away unless she really didn't feel anything for him, but from the way she kissed him back he didn't think that that was true, he just had to find a way to show her that he, that they were worth it.

TBC…

**Hope you like it, please, really need suggestions on how he can change her mind **


	10. spanner in the works

**Thanks for all your reviews and support, I'm not sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

It had now been a month since Kelly's birthday party, since what had happened in the kitchen, Jenny had been avoiding Gibbs, and Gibbs hadn't been the only one that had noticed, in fact, Ducky had noticed, the team had noticed and more importantly Kelly had noticed, and it concerned her.

She was worried that she might have got it wrong, that she and Abby shouldn't bother trying to get Jenny and her Dad together, maybe they didn't like each other.

"What's wrong Kelly?" Abby asked when she noticed the glum look on the little girl's face, she come with Gibbs to work and gone straight to Abby's lab to be her 'assistant' but had barely spoke since she arrived, something which was unusual for her.

Kelly turned to Abby, looking at the Goth with her big blue eyes, "I don't think Jenny likes my daddy anymore" she spoke uncharacteristically quietly.

Abby's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "I'm sure she doesn't" Abby tried to comfort her.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders "She said she was too busy for me to come see her" she sniffed so Abby pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I'm sure she was just busy" Abby assured the little girl, Kelly obviously cared about Jenny to get so upset over this, she'd obviously grown very attached to her "We'll figure something out Kel, your dad and Jenny our made for each other" the older women assured her, she thought of Kelly as a little sister and so were always very close.

Meanwhile…

Jenny came out of MTAC and began to make her way back to her office, she was trying as hard as she could not to look down at the teams, she knew if she did that that she would make eye contact with a certain silver fox and she knew if she did she would give in, she would say to hell with everything and run down there and kiss his face off and not think about the consequences.

When she reached the halfway point to her office the sound of an unfamiliar women's laughter reached Jenny's ears, she had to turn around and look.

She had to stop her jaw dropping to the floor when she saw Gibbs flirting with a tall, skinny blond women, she was standing next to him, batting her eyelashes and twirling a curl of hair around her finger and laughing at him and Gibbs himself seemed to be enjoying it, laughing in return.

The redhead felt something she hadn't felt in a while, the bitter feeling of jealousy; the strong desire to go down there and pull the blonds hair out came over her.

"Director" Cynthia's voice echoed to Jenny bringing her back to real life.

Jenny nodded to the younger women, hoping that Gibbs and his little friend wouldn't look up and notice that she had been standing there, staring at them for the past five minutes.

Unfortunately both Gibbs and the blond turned and looked up to the catwalk to see Jenny walking off towards her assistant and walking back into her office alongside Cynthia.

…

An hour later and Kelly skipped into the bullpen, but she stopped abruptly when she saw the blond women sitting on the edge of her father's desk talking to him.

She didn't like the look that the women was giving her dad a bit, it was a look that she'd sworn she had seen Jenny looking at her dad like that.

"Daddy?" Kelly cocked her head to the side to look at him slightly confused.

"Hey Kel, your remember Holly" Gibbs smiled at his daughter, it was true 'Holly' or Hollis had been her dads last girlfriend, one that Kelly had never liked but then that had been three years ago.

"Yeah" Kelly gave the blond a weak smile.

"Kelly, you've grown so much in the past three years" the blond pulled the ten year old into a tight hug.

"Uhuh" Kelly mumbled before finally being let go.

"Holly's going to take you home and look after your for the afternoon until I'm done at work here" Gibbs told his daughter with a smile.

"But I thought I could spend the afternoon with Jenny" Kelly pouted, Hollis turned to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow at him, who the hell was this 'Jenny' Kelly was talking about, he just gave her a look to say never mind.

"She's busy, plus you'll have fun with Holly" Gibbs assured Kelly as he handed her her pink back pack and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Be good, I'll be home as soon as I can" he promised her.

As Hollis walked with Kelly towards the elevator they passed Abby who was heading to Gibbs with results and noticed the familiar blond, now she was just going to put a spanner in the getting Jenny and Gibbs together works, she then noticed Kelly mouthing 'help' to her making her let out a small laugh, there was really nothing she could do, before heading to Gibbs.

"Watcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked when Abby walked into the bullpen.

"I think the question is, what is Hollis doing here?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs just took the paper from Abby's hand and began to read it without answering.

"Your not back with her are you?" Abby almost shuddered at the thought, it had been a train wreck at from the beginning.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "dunno" he grumbled "This is good work Abs, text McGee the address and tell him to go there" he ordered her.

Abby nodded before leaving Gibbs alone, he ran a tired hand before his face, who was he kidding he and Hollis, were never going to happen, so why did he call her last night and have lunch with her? He didn't know, was it to try and keep his mind off of Jenny? To prove to himself that he wasn't falling in love with Jenny? Or was it to make Jenny jealous?

What did all the reasons have in common? Jenny, he groaned to himself before puffing out his chest and making his way to Jenny's office.

As per usual he didn't bother waiting for Cynthia to announce him before just barging in, luckily Jenny had been expecting him "What can I help you with Agent Gibbs?" she asked him, not moving her eyes from the computer screen where she was checking her emails.

Gibbs didn't answer he only shut the large door behind him "I was expecting to have Kelly join me this afternoon" she told him, finally looking at him over the rim of her reading glasses.

"She's spending time with someone else" Gibbs grumbled.

Jenny nodded slowly, pursing her lips before replying "That women that was in the bullpen, didn't recognise her as an agent" she said casually as if she had only glanced at them.

"Yeah" he nodded "Something wrong with that?" Gibbs asked eyeing the redhead for a moment, something in him wanted her to admit that it did bother her.

"Nope" Jenny replied her voice a little hoarse and did her right eye just twitch?

"Right" Gibbs nodded almost scoffing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked, anger rising within her.

"Nothing" Gibbs shook his head before he headed to the door.

"Tell me" Jenny demanded, standing up from behind her desk with her arm folded over her chest.

Gibbs also a little angry turned on his heels "Your telling me, seeing me with another women, doesn't bother you?" he asked her.

"Why should it?" Jenny asked knowing full well why it should.

Gibbs huffed "After what happened a month ago, on Kelly's birthday, in the kitchen" he hinted and still Jenny shook her head so he continued "You weren't sorry for what happened, you didn't say you didn't want it you just said that there were reasons that we shouldn't be together" he continued "So you didn't deny you have feelings for me" he added.

Jenny stood silent for a moment not sure what to say, of course he had been right, but she couldn't admit it, if she did then it would ruin everything, she would just fall into his arms and she couldn't do it, she was his boss, what would people think, what about Kelly?

So she found it better to lie "Your wrong, now get the hell out of my office" she growled at him, she hated having to lie to herself and him, she didn't want to do this but there was no way.

"Good day director" Gibbs growled back before walking out slamming the door behind him, had he really been so wrong? Or did he see her right eye twitch again, was she lying ?

**TBC…**

**Please review, should I continue… any suggestions to get rid of Hollis.**


	11. don't leave me

**Thanks all so much for your reviews and support, I loved hearing that we all had the same idea for this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Jenny was beyond angry and she was not sure who she was actually angry with, herself for letting Gibbs get to her so, letting him anger her, upset her and play with her emotions, let him get through the concrete walls that she'd put around her heart over the years, or was it Gibbs she was angry at, the way he always walked around like he owned the place, how he could read her so well, how he knew exactly how to push her buttons.

"All ready ma'am?" her drive Melvin asked her, not having spoken since the angry redhead had gotten into the town car.

"Home please Melvin" she smiled at him sweetly before turning back to a pout when she was sure he'd stopped looking, she almost wished she'd driven her own car, at least then she could curse Gibbs' name and talk to herself as much as she wanted without someone thinking that she had lost her mind.

Half an hour later the car came to a grinding holt "We're here ma'am" Melvin said after the partition had been moved down and he'd turn to look at his employer.

"Thank you Melvin, I won't be needing your services tonight, you can go" she smiled at him before getting out of his car.

"Thank you Ma'am have a nice evening" Melvin nodded to her.

"You too" She smiled before going to her front door and unlocking it, she opened the door and stepped into the cold, dark and lonely house.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is what your father wanted?" Ducky asked his passenger as they drove down the streets of D.C in his vintage morgan.

"Yes I'm sure" ten year old Kelly told him with a nod, she didn't like having to lie to the older man she considered a grandfather, but she really didn't like Hollis and wanted to spend time with Jenny and this was the only way she could get to her house without her dad finding out. "He said that you need to drop me off at Jenny's so she can look after me until the case is over and grandpa Jack's out with some friends and won't be back for ages" Kelly explained, of course it all being a lie apart from the grandpa Jack bit.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Ducky asked as they turned the corner down Jenny's road to her George Town house.

"He was too busy with the case" Kelly nodded at him with a smile, so Ducky believed her, Kelly never lied and Ducky knew that Gibbs trusted their director to look after Kelly, it all sounded plausible to him.

Back with Jenny….

She had kicked of her high heels and changed from her normal work attire to jeans and a jumper and ended up tying her hair up in a loose pony tail, ready for a night in, just to herself, think about nothing and do nothing.

The smell of coffee reached her nostrils and she was completely relaxed, taking a sip of the black liquid she enjoyed the warmth that it created join down her throat.

Jenny settled onto the sofa with a sigh, propping her feet up and pressing play on the dvd remote and let one of her favourite films begin.

Half an hour later there came a knock at her door, a little startle she paused the film and got to her feet and made her way to her front door, she hadn't been expecting anyone so was very confused.

After making sure her spare sig was in reach in case of emergencies, she opened the door, very surprised to find no other than Kelly and Ducky standing on her door step "Kelly, Ducky" she smiled at them "Wha…" she began to ask them why they were here but then Ducky cut her off.

"Have I brought Kelly to early my dear?" Ducky asked the redhead with a smile, but then he saw the confusion on her face "Your looking after Kelly until Jethro's finished with the case aren't you?" He asked her.

Jenny looked at Kelly who gave her a pleading look, Jenny also didn't want to upset Ducky by telling him that Kelly had lied to him so she nodded with a smile "Of course, sorry, nope your right on time" she then moved aside to let Kelly in but Ducky didn't "Would you like to stay for tea Ducky?" she asked him.

"No thank you" the ME shook his head "I'd better get to mother" he nodded before leaving the two redhead alone.

Jenny shut the door and took a deep breath to control her temper before turning around and facing the little girl "Kelly" she said her name and Kelly just looked at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah" she looked at Jenny hoping that the older women wouldn't get really angry at her.

"Why did you get Ducky to bring you here?" Jenny asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Well i…she…I…" Kelly began to fumble with her words, she then took a breath.

"Isn't that blond lady supposed to be looking after you?" Jenny asked Kelly, crouching down to her height.

"I don't like Hollis" Kelly pouted, her watery blue eyes meeting Jenny's calm and it made her feel a lot better "She's really bossy and talks to me stupid" Kelly continued.

"Where does she think you are?" Jenny asked her.

"I dunno" Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh God" Jenny gasped, she would hate to be Hollis right now, losing her boyfriend's kid "Come on Kelly, we have to get you home" Jenny got back to her normal height and slipping on her shoes and coat.

"No" Kelly grabbed Jenny's arm "You can't take me back" she said as tears sprang into her eyes "I don't like heeer" she continued.

"Don't worry Kelly" Jenny wrapped the little girl into a hug "I won't leave you with her" Jenny added after a moment before pulling away "Now come on, I bet your dad's beyond worried about you" she then grabbed handbag and keys before leading Kelly out of the house.

"Are you angry at me?" Kelly asked as she got into the passenger side of Jenny's car.

"No" Jenny shook her head after getting into the driver's seat and smiling at Kelly "I just think that you should have spoken to your father about Hollis before running away here and telling me" he explained.

Kelly sighed "I want Daddy to be happy, it don't matter what I think" she spoke as Jenny pulled out of her drive and headed to Gibbs' house, to take Kelly home.

"You think Hollis make your dad happy?" Jenny asked the ten year old, her eyes not leaving the road once.

"I dunno" Kelly shrugged her shoulders, just because she didn't like Hollis didn't mean that her dad didn't.

Half an hour later they pulled up outside Gibbs' house "Do you think he'll be mad?" she asked Jenny.

The redhead turned and smiled at her, pushing a piece of hair out of the girls face, "He will be at first, but it will only to be cover up the fact that you've scared him, he'll love him no matter what, he loves you Kelly" she assured her "Come on, I'll be right behind you" she assured her before getting out and Kelly did the same.

As they walked to the front door Kelly watched as Jenny was deciding whether to knock on the door or ring the bell. "the spare key is in the plant pot" she smiled at Jenny, who nodded at her before bending down and picking up the spare key and unlocking the door, she then motioned for Kelly to walk in first, they then stopped when they heard raised voice, Jenny put a hand on Kelly's shoulder to tell her that everything was ok.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Gibbs' raised voice asked Hollis.

"I left her for two seconds and when I got back she'd gone" Hollis exclaimed.

"She couldn't have just disappeared" Gibbs yelled back at her, then shuffling around the room could be heard.

"Where are you going?" the two redhead's heard Hollis ask Gibbs.

"I'm going to go find my daughter" he explained in an obvious tone.

Kelly then pushed the door open and ran in "Daddy" Gibbs turned and pulled Kelly into his arms and hugged her before letting her go. Hollis then came over to hug Kelly but the little girl moved away, which hurt the blond.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs asked his voice a little angry.

"I….I went to…to Jenny's" Kelly said, her lip quivering and her eyes big and watery.

Gibbs wasn't surprised, she had said she'd wanted to go there, but of course he was still angry "And how did you get there?" he asked her.

"I got Ducky to take me" she said through tears, she hated it when he was angry at her.

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face "Your grounded Kel, go to bed, no dinner" he told her sternly.

"Sorry" Kelly mumbled before walking off up the stairs, dragging her feet and hanging her head.

Hollis then looked at Gibbs expecting to hear an apology, "So…"

"What?" Gibbs asked her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" She asked with hands on her hips.

"No" Gibbs shook his head, he'd still trusted Hollis to look after Kelly and stull let her run away.

"Well then" Hollis huffed "I think I'll be going" she grabbed her bag and coat before walking out, on her way she shoved Jenny slightly, despising the fact that Kelly was so much attached to the redhead and not her.

Gibbs then turned and walked up the stairs, still not realising Jenny was there.

He reached Kelly's bedroom, the door had been painted with her name in pink letters on it with her hand print in light blue and his neck to it in green. The small sound of Kelly crying came from the other side of the door. It was a sound that killed him, he never liked hearing or seeing Kelly upset, he sighed before walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Turning he found Kelly under her cover, the covers pulled over her head "Kel" he spoke to his daughter as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers back.

"Yeah" she looked up at him, tears still staining her cheek.

"I love you" he assured his daughter.

"I love you too" she gave him a small smile before reaching up and hugging him and he hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"See you in the morning" he told her watching as she huffed and crawled back under her covers, Gibbs then shut the door and made his way back down the stairs.

He stopped half way when he found Jenny Shepard standing in his hallway holding Kelly's pink back pack, she'd been leaving but when she got back to her car, she found that Kelly had left her back pack behind.

"Thanks" Gibbs gave her a small smile as he met her in the middle of the hall and took the bag from her before hanging it up on Kelly's peg.

Jenny nodded, both stood awkwardly not sure what to do "For bringing her back" he added after a moment stepping a little closer to her.

"Of course" Jenny nodded to him, she looked at him for a moment and he looked at her, neither were sure who made the first move, maybe it was both of them at the same time.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her close to him, while her arms moved around his neck, both pulled each other close and so their lips met in a slow kiss.

All of a sudden Jenny's brain caught up with her, just like the last time they had been in this situation, she tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind but she just couldn't, she pulled away from the kiss, putting her hands against his chest while she caught her breath.

"Jethro" she sighed, her hands all of a sudden realising the ripped mussels they were resting on.

"Jen" Gibbs's eyes met hers, almost pleading her not to pull away, to just give in to what he knew she felt.

"We can't" Jenny told him, she didn't want to go through this with him again.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked brushing a hand through her hair, loving the silky feeling in his hands.

"What about Kelly?" Jenny asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"She already thinks the world of you Jen" he answers her with a chuckle, tightening his grip on Jenny, letting her know he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What about work, I'm your boss, what will they all think?" Jenny asked him cocking her head to the side.

"Screw em" Gibbs told her before pulling her into another kiss, Jenny couldn't help but think the same, something so bad couldn't feel this right.

TBC…

**Not really sure what to do next so any suggestions.**

**Hope you like, please review.**


	12. the talk

Chapter 12 

Gibbs woke the next morning, for once feeling happy and well rested, unsurprisingly he felt a weight on his chest, slowly he opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light before looking at the redhead that was fast asleep on his chest, she really was beautiful, it was hard to believe she was actually his, he didn't feel like he deserved her.

He loved everything about her, from her laugh to her temper, even every little freckle on her skin. Gibbs watched as she slowly woke, her eyes fluttering open to meet his "Morning" he smiled at her.

"Morning Daddy" Kelly smiled at him sleepily, having crept into his bedroom in the early hours of the morning, something that had happened so regularly that he had always expected her to be there when he woke up. "Where did Jenny go?" she asked, not having seen Jenny since she'd be sentenced to bed the night before.

"She went home" Gibbs smiled at his daughter "But she said that if you come to NCIS today that she would love to see you" Gibbs promised her.

"Really" Kelly grinned "What about Holly, do I have to see her again?" she asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment before answering honestly "I dunno Kel" he told her, brushing a red curl behind her ear "Why don't you go watch cartoons then I'll make you some oatmeal" he told her.

He watched as Kelly pulled a face at the word oatmeal "Can't I have pancakes?" she asked him, fluttering her big blue eyes.

Gibbs let out a little chuckle "Don't push your luck missy, you aren't off the hook yet"

Kelly huffed before walking out of his bedroom and walking down the stairs, she then walked into the kitchen where she found her grandfather getting himself coffee "Good morning sweet pea, what can I get you for breakfast?" he asked her.

A light bulb went off in Kelly's head "Pancakes" she grinned at him.

"Coming up" Jack smiled at his granddaughter, then Gibbs walked into the kitchen, dressed in sleep trousers and an old marine corp top.

"Oatmeal" Gibbs told his dad, Kelly huffed before putting her head on the table.

"What she do now?" Jack asked looking at Kelly surprised but she still had her head down.

"I'll tell you later, I have to get to work and Kelly wanted to come with me" Gibbs told his father.

Jack nodded before watching Gibbs walked out to go get dressed for the day and then looked back at Kelly who was sitting at the kitchen table, still looking very sorry for herself, Jack promised himself he wouldn't give in, he had to follow through with the punishment.

An hour and a half later Gibbs walked into NCIS with Kelly by his side, holding his hand tight as they weaved in and out of all the busy people rushing past them.

As they rounded the corner of the bullpen both Gibbs' almost bumped into Tim McGee, the younger agent was about to apologise when he realised who he was talking to, the very man that had a rule about them, "I was just going to take our reports up to Director Shepard, do you want me to take yours boss?" he asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment, "You know what I'll take em if you want, can you look after Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course boss" Tim sent Kelly a friendly smile before leading the little girl over to his computer.

The ex-marine then picked up his own reports and added them to the pile before walking up to Jenny's office, taking two at a time.

She'd left last night, with the promise that they would talk more tomorrow, she'd made it clear to him that she was interested in the possibility of what they could have together, to him she had already proven how much she liked Kelly and how she was definitely capable of looking after her, Gibbs and her also had some sort of connection, a very strong chemistry together, so wouldn't it be perfect? But then isn't perfect boring?

"She in?" Gibbs asked Cynthia who sat happily behind her desk.

"Yes, I'll just announce you" Cynthia smiled at him and was for once surprised to find that he nodded and waited patiently for her to do so "Agent Gibbs to see you ma'am" she spoke into the intercom.

"Send him in Cynthia" Jenny's voice responded.

He nodded to the assistant before walking into Jenny's office, already trying to get into her good books.

"What can I do for you, Gibbs?" Jenny asked him with a small smile, knowing exactly what he wanted, she watched as he closed the door behind him with a soft click of the lock.

"Talk?" Gibbs asked her, cocking his head to the side as he drank in the image of her in the black pencil skirt, white top and black stilettos, her hair down curled at her shoulders, her makeup light, almost none existent, so natural.

Jenny looked over at the clock on her desk "I have to be in a meeting in five minutes" she told him, seeing the disappointment on his face.

Gibbs nodding understandingly before moving towards her, his eyes sparkling as an idea hit him "How about, you come over tonight and we can talk?" he suggested.

"Ok" Jenny nodded "What time?" she asked him.

"How about nine, that way Kelly is sure to be asleep" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds great" Jenny smiled at him before watching as he leant over the desk and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out, fully aware of the redhead watching him as he walked away.

Later that night….

"And she let me sit in her big chair behind her desk and then I drew her a picture and she let me put it up on the shelf, then she tied my hair into a French braid" Kelly told her dad excitedly as he pulled the covers up around her and tucked her in for the night.

"So you had a fun afternoon with Jenny then?" Gibbs asked his daughter with a smile, she hadn't shut up about Jenny and their afternoon together since she'd come running to him at the end of the day.

"Yeah, she'd the best" Kelly grinned stifling a yawn "Don't you like her daddy?" she asked him as she snuggled down into her bed and grabbed her bunny rabbit teddy.

"Yeah" Gibbs mumbled before pressing a kiss to his sleeping child's head "Night Kel" he told her softly as he got up and headed to the door putting the night light on as he went, he didn't get a response back as she'd already fallen asleep.

He smiled at his daughter before shutting the door behind him, he then saw Jack leaning against his bedroom door opposite "She's quite taken with Jenny isn't she" Jack smiled at his son.

"Seems that way" Gibbs sighed, trying to not make it so clear that he was falling in love with her.

"You like her too?" Jack asked his son, with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied before heading to the stairs, knowing that the redhead in question was going to be arriving soon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked his son, but Gibbs didn't answer he just carried on his journey, to his basement.

Half an hour later Gibbs heard floor boards creaking above his head, he wondered for a moment if Kelly had woken up and come looking for him, or if Jack was still awake, but then the door to the basement opened to reveal the other redhead he had on his mind, "Jen" he smiled at her.

"Kelly showed me where the spare key was yesterday, hope you don't mind, didn't want to knock and wake anyone up" Jenny answered the question before it even left Gibbs' mouth, she was just that good.

Gibbs nodded to her before walking over to the basement stairs and offered Jenny a hand with the last step, but then he noticed she was holding her heels in her hand, she was pretty and had common sense.

"Bourbon?" Gibbs asked her walking over to the open bottle he had waiting on the work bench.

"No thanks, I'm driving, but help yourself" Jenny told him with a smile, Gibbs nodded before pouring himself some into his old mug and taking a sip.

"So" Jenny looked at Gibbs "We need to talk" she said and Gibbs nodded, she already knew he wasn't much of a talker so decided to say her piece first, "I like you Jethro, I like Kelly, I think that you and I have something, I feel something for you, I want to give us a shot, I know that I've said no in the past, but I think, your worth it, we're worth it" as she spoke Gibbs came closer to her and reached out to touch her, he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

Gibbs smiled at Jenny "I agree" he told her with a smile before reaching down and kissing her on the lips, Jenny's arms instinctively went around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, just as they were about to get a little carried away, Jenny broke the kiss and put her hands against his chest "We have to set some ground rules" she told him, watching as he nodded lightly "First of all in the NCIS building I am director Shepard ok, you are special agent Gibbs, I won't be giving you any special treatment just because our relationship has changed" he nodded "No kissing or anything in the NCIS building, we keep this secret for a while see how things go, we take this slow" he nodded that he understood before reaching up and kissing her again.

Once breath was needed they broke apart again "Let me take you out tomorrow night" Gibbs told her.

"OK" Jenny nodded "Pick me up at seven?" she asked him and he nodded before reluctantly letting her out of his arms, missing her almost instantly.

"Night Jen" Gibbs smiled at her as she began to move away slowly.

"Good night Jethro" she watch him for a moment before leaving his basement, almost wishing she didn't have to go, but they were taking this slow, which meant, no spending the night together, at least not for a while and until Kelly and Jack knew.

Both fell asleep thinking of one another and what the future might hold, especially for tomorrow night.

TBC…

**Suggestions for the date? **


	13. the date

Chapter 13

"Have fun Kelly" Gibbs told his daughter, before watching her run off with her best friend Maddie, they had been best friends since kindergarten and just so happened to live opposite each other.

"So what time do you wanna pick her up tomorrow ?" Helen, Maddie's mum asked Gibbs from her place on the door step.

"How about elven?" Gibbs asked, he never worried about Kelly sleeping over at her friends, they did it all the time, either at Kelly's or Maddie's, the girls were practically joined at the hip.

"Sounds great" Helen smiled at Gibbs "You have any plans tonight?" she asked him.

Gibbs gave a small smile "Maybe a few" he nodded to Helen "Night, Be good Kel" he yelled into the house.

"Bye Daddy, bye Gunny" came both the ten year olds reply's, he chuckled to himself before turning and walking back across the road to this house.

As he walked into the hall he found his dad slipping on his jacket "Going somewhere?" he asked his dad.

Jack smiled at his son "I'm meeting Ducky for a drink, you're welcome to come if you want" he told him as he checked his pockets to make sure he had his phone and keys.

"Nah, I have plans of my own" Gibbs told his dad before looking at his watch, finding he had an hour before he was picking Jenny up for their first date, which he found himself surprisingly calm for.

"Yeah, with your boat" Jack mumbled to himself before heading to the door "Don't wait up" he yelled over his shoulder to his son before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Gibbs then looked at the time once more before running up the stairs, to take a shower, he had a hot date to get ready for.

Jenny couldn't believe she was actually doing this, she was going on a date with one of her employees, I mean yes since she'd set eyes on the silver fox she'd been fantasising about it but still, she almost wished she had someone that could pinch her and tell her that she wasn't dreaming.

She also knew the risks that came with a man like Leroy Jethro Gibbs, not only could she break his heart and it be really awkward at work but she also ran the risk of breaking little Kelly's heart, something she didn't want as she was already very taken with the girl.

Looking into her full length mirror again, she sighed, deciding this was as good as it was going to get, she worse, dark blue skinny jeans with a brown belt, green sweater, brown high heeled boots, dark brown leather jacket and her hair up in a ponytail, he'd told her to dress comfy and casual so that's what she did, although she had thought she would have preferred to dress up for him, make his jaw hit the floor, but he'd said not to, so maybe she should save it for the second date.

Whoa whoa , was she getting a head of herself, who said that this date would lead to another, who said that they would work at all? Jenny sighed, she hoped it would, she liked Gibbs so very much.

The sound of her phone ringing on her dressing table brought her back to reality, she hadn't realised time was ticking by as she got lost in her thoughts, her internal conflict.

"Shepard" She answered in her usual manner.

"You ready Jen?" Gibbs' voice came down the other end, he sounded like he was outside, a dog was barking in the background, he must be outside somewhere.

"Yes actually" she answered him with a small smile that he'd called her Jen, no one ever called her Jen, she liked it coming from his lips, even though he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Then look come outside" Gibbs told her.

"Where are you?" Jenny asked him surprised as she came to the window of her bedroom, that looked out onto the street, she then pulled back the curtain and looked down.

And across the street, there he was, leaning casually against his car, with that sexy smirk on his face, how could she not want that man, he gave her a small wave of his free hand and wiggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled at him before putting the phone down, she then practically ran down the stairs, trying not to fall down the stairs, she then opened the front door to find that Gibbs had moved from his car to her front step "You look great" he looked her up and down and liked what he saw.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Jenny smiled at him before shutting her front door behind him, then following him to his car, on the way she admired his cute ass framed in his jeans.

And when he turned to look at her, she wasn't even sorry for looking or being caught doing so, he then unlocked his car and opened the passenger door for her to get in "A gentlemen too" she commented as she slipped in to the old truck, then watched as he ran round and got in too.

"So where are we going?" she asked him after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"You'll see" Gibbs smiled but kept his eyes on the road, Jenny just side before turning and looking out of the window, this was nice, neither felt the need for conversation, they were comfortable, just enjoying each other's company.

Another ten minutes later and Jenny realised where they were "Your kidding me?" Jenny turned to Gibbs and glared at him "You must be joking" she told him.

"Nope" Gibbs said as he shook his head and continued to drive.

Jenny couldn't believe he was taking her to a place that was always at, a place that was basically her second home if not her first, he was taking her to NCIS?

"Did you forget something?" she asked him, but he didn't answer "Is this some sort of sick joke?" she continued but he didn't talk before he pulled up into a space in the car park, it was empty, well no wonder it was half past seven on a Friday night, no one would be caught dead at work, unless it was Jenny or Gibbs.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked turning to her.

Jenny eyed him suspiciously for a moment "Now you've asked me that, not so much" she told him with a smile, she then took a breath "Yes" she answered truthfully.

He leant across to her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips to which she smiled into, when he pulled away he smiled at her.

She watched as he slipped out of the truck and went round to the passenger side and opened the door for her, he then took her hand, entwining their fingers and he lead her towards the entrance of the building. "How are we going to get in without the guards seeing that we are together?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow at him and stopping in the middle of the car park.

"Don't worry I've got it sorted" he assured her. Jenny almost laughed out loud, of course, no one would question Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS' finest. "Plus you own this place" Gibbs told her "We can hardly get in trouble" he continued making Jenny laugh, he then wrapped an arm gently around her waist making her feel comfortable and safe.

He continued to lead her to the elevator, once inside he hit the button for the top floor, this made Jenny look at him suspiciously "Where are we going?" she asked him again, this itme her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, he had to resist himself from telling her out loud how cute he thought she looked at this moment.

Unsurprisingly Gibbs didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on her, as if committing her face to memory, trying to remember everything even down to the small freckles under her eyes and on the bridge of her nose.

The juddering of the elevator as it reached its destination and halted brought them both back to reality, Jenny was surprised that Gibbs hadn't pulled the emergency switch "Lady's first" Gibbs motioned to her as the door slid open, Jenny nodded before stepping out.

He then grabbed her hand once more and led her towards the small set of stairs that led to fire escape, "Jethro, the door will be locked and even if you do open it the alarm will go off" Jenny told him. Gibbs just gave her a look that told her that he had everything sorted, she took a breath and nodded to him before following him up the stairs and to the door that was clearly marked as a fire exit.

Gibbs pushed the bar on the door and the door swung open, letting in a just of cold air from the night outside "Lady's first" he said once again letting Jenny passed him and walk out onto the roof top first.

"It's beautiful" Jenny gasped walking onto the roof top and going towards the edge to look at the view, the light from the buildings glistened in the dark night sky, the light from the moon bounce off of the service of the water in the harbour below making it shimmer, the faint sound of the hustle and bustle of the city below could be heard.

"It sure is" Gibbs mumbled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck, she knew fully well he wasn't looking at the view.

"Why didn't I ever think of doing this?" Jenny asked out loud, she still couldn't believe after all the nights of working late only a couple of floors below being her office, why she hadn't thought of coming to the roof.

"You work too much" Jethro told her, hugging her closer to him as a gust of wind all of a sudden blew in their direction, Jenny scoffed, both know that it was rich coming from him, he worked just as much as she did.

"The view will still be here later" Gibbs assured her as he pulled her away from the edge and towards a red blanket that was surrounded by little tea light candles.

"Oh Jethro it's perfect" Jenny smiled at him and what he had done, this was going to be a first date to remember.

They both then sat down on the blanket, close together "Wine?" Gibbs asked pulling a bottle and two glasses from behind his back "Would love some" she nodded, trying to hide her surprise that he drank something other than bourbon and coffee.

He passed her a glass and then they both cheers'ed before taking a sip, Gibbs then pulled out a white bag out from behind him once again, this man was just full of surprises, he then pulled out steak, asparagus and salad and began to put then on individual plates before handing her one.

As they ate they began to talk, Jenny asked about Kelly and Gibbs told her all about how she was doing at school, how she really did like Jenny and how smart and pretty the little girl was, in turn he asked Jenny about herself, she told him how she grew up all around, following her dad as he was in the army, how both her parents had died when she was relatively young, and both talked about how they had ended up at NCIS.

During their conversations, Jenny would nick some of Gibbs' asparagus that he wasn't eating and in turn she gave him some of her steak, it all felt so natural to them, like they had been doing it for years, they should have been doing it for years.

Once they were full, Gibbs laid back with his arm under his head and then Jenny laid beside him, their free hands finding each other and fingers entwining, they looked up the stars and watched them shinning bright in the sky, after a few moments Gibbs shifted Jenny so that her head was resting on his chest, making them both feel even more comfortable.

For Jenny it was the most romantic evening, date, that she had ever had with anyone, it was perfect, Gibbs was perfect, it just felt so right in his arms, usually men just took her to expensive restaurants and then to drink to try and get her drunk enough to go home with them which never happened, this was so different, so lovely, it just made her want more.

Gibbs had never felt like this with anyone, especially since Shannon, he was surprised that he hadn't found himself comparing to the two redheads once like he normally did, Jenny was unique, she was her own person, and that's what he liked maybe even loved about her.

An hour or so later Jenny and Gibbs were slowly walking back to his truck, he'd practically had to drag her away from the roof top, "I don't want this to end" Jenny said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the now dark car park.

"It doesn't have to" Gibbs told her, spinning her to face him "Kelly's staying at her friends, dad's out drinking with Ducky and will probably crash at his place, you could always come back and help me with the boat, I mean it's not five star but…" he began until Jenny put her finger to his lips to stop him talking

"Sounds like a perfect ending to me" she smiled at him before moving her finger and pulling him in for a kiss.

TBC…

**Hope you like, it just sort of came to be, please review with any suggestions or whatever you want!**


	14. the morning after

Chapter 14

Jenny woke the next morning, she felt warm, safe, almost happy, opening her eyes slowly, the room was dark, but it wasn't her room. The room was smaller than her own, cream cotton covers rested just above her chest, the smell of sawdust and coffee permeated the air.

She all of a sudden felt an arm wrap around her waist then a body rest against her back, she stiffened for a moment, then everything from the night before came rushing back, the most romantic date that she had ever gone on, Jethro, going back to his house, his basement, drinking bourbon, him teaching her how to sand the boat and then he'd kissed her or she'd kissed him and they ended up in bed.

"Morning" Gibbs mumbled to her pressing a lazy kiss to her bare shoulder.

Jenny rolled over to face him, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, She then sat up and kissed him good morning, her hand cupping his cheek as his went to her shoulders and ran up her arms.

When they broke away, both were left breathless, Gibbs reached to her and pushed a lock of her curly red hair behind her ear, "What's the time?" Jenny asked him.

"Why you sick of me?" he asked her in a teasing manor.

Jenny shook her head at "No at all" she grinned at him and he smiled back before leaning in for another quick, loving kiss, neither thought that they could ever get enough of each other, they were perfect for each other in every way, Jenny almost couldn't believe she had denied him for so long.

"It's just after seven" Gibbs told her after looking at the analogue clock on his bedside table.

She smiled at him before looking around the room to see if she could see all of her clothes, happy that she could she turned back to her lover "If we still wanna keep this a secret I'd better go" she told him, one of her hands going to his muscular chest.

Gibbs nodded almost sadly "I wished you didn't have to go" he informed her picked up her hand and pressing a kiss to the palm of it.

"Me too" Jenny pulled him in for another kiss before slipped out of the bed and re-dressing in her clothes from the night before, meanwhile Gibbs slipped on his own clothes then called her a cab, he wished he could drop her home himself but he didn't want to raise suspicions to Jack, who was hopefully still asleep in his room.

Once they saw that the cab had arrived from Gibbs's bedroom window, the pair shared one more kiss before they both crept down the stairs trying not to make a sound so they wouldn't wake Jack.

They were just about to reach the front door when "Good morning Leroy" Both Jenny and Gibbs froze, Jack then noticed the redhead from his place in the arm chair in the lounge "Oh and director" he said with a knowing.

"Good morning Jack" Jenny nodded to him "Please call me Jenny" She almost beg of him, it was awkward enough him putting two and two together in front of him. Both Jenny and Gibbs felt like teenagers again, caught by one of their parents.

"Of course" Jack nodded to the redhead before giving his son a grin.

"Well I'd better go, cabs here" Jenny nodded to Jack before going to the front door and Gibbs followed her "See you Monday?" She asked him as they stood on the door step.

"Yeah" Gibbs smiled at her before pulling her by her waist in for a kiss, "Bye"

"Bye" Jenny said almost breathless before walking down the drive and getting into the cab.

Gibbs watched as the cab drove away with the women he had spent an amazing night with, a women whom was also his boss so was risking everything just by being in this relationship, a women he was pretty sure that was slowly taking part of his heart and he never let it go easily.

He walked back into the house, ready to listen to whatever his father had to say, to be honest he didn't care, he was with Jenny, she was with him, there was nothing at this moment that was going to change that.

"Well well son" Jack almost laughed "Your sleepin with your boss, never figured you as the type" he joked.

"It's not like that dad, I like Jenny, she likes me, she's great with Kelly" Gibbs added.

"Oh I know" Jack nodded "I was the same way with your mother, and you with Shannon, you meet a girl and yah just know" he smiled "Kelly will be pleased" he continued knowing how much his granddaughter loved spending time with Jenny.

"You can't tell her" Gibbs told his father "Me and Jen, we wanna keep this quiet for a while, just until we are ready, we don't wanna get Kel's hopes up and then her get hurt" Gibbs explained.

"Understandable" Jack nodded, "I'm going to go to the store later, do you think Kelly would want to go too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go after she comes back from Middies Gibbs suggested, Jack nodded before getting up to make himself coffee.

Gibbs went back to his room to put on fresh clothes, when he walked into the room he couldn't help but walk over to the pillow that Jenny had used to the night before and sniff it, just to see if it smelt like the scent of her, the scent of vanilla and jasmine, something he already missed when she'd barely been gone.

He sat on the edge of his bed and thought for a moment, at the same time Jenny looked out the window and began to think about everything. Did they really have a future together.

TBC…

**I know it was a lot shorter than normal but I was completely stuck on what to do, suggestions needed urgently**


	15. stay

Chapter 15

The next Monday morning Gibbs walked into the bullpen with Kelly walking a little in front of him. "Morning Boss, Kelly" Tony greeted them as they walked passed his desk.

"Adom, how are you?" Ziva asked Kelly using their special nick name.

"I'm good, I got to sleep over at Maddie's" She told the Israeli women with a smile, "And I've been practicing my defence moves" she told her, after Kelly had begged Gibbs had eventually given in and agreed to let Ziva teach her some basic defence moves.

"You can show me later" Ziva suggested with a warm smile and Kelly nodded before going over to Tim.

Gibbs smiled at Kelly, she really did just like anyone, well there was Hollis who she never liked, but Gibbs didn't think he'd really liked her anyway.

They worked for most of the day without getting a case so Kelly went down to Abby's lab, they all just finished their reports, Gibbs then took them up the stairs to Jenny's office, taking the stairs two at a time.

"She in?" He asked Cynthia who sat behind her desk, working away happily, she nodded before just letting him in, there was no point in her trying to announce him as he just barged in as normal.

And as she had expected he just walked into Jenny's office.

The redhead looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at him, slipping off her reading glasses as Gibbs shut the door behind him and locked it with a soft click.

"Hi" Jenny greeted him getting up from her chair and walking around her desk to meet him in the middle of the office.

"Hey" Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and both leant down for a hello kiss.

"You have a case?" she asked him, still on the confines of his arms.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "I brought Kelly with me" he told her "She'll wanna see you later I'm sure" he continued.

"I look forward to it" Jenny smiled at him, before reaching in for another kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch, there came the buzzing from the intercom, Jenny groaned before moving away from Gibbs and walked over to her desk and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Yes Cynthia" she answered.

"Special agent Gibbs' team have a case" she told her.

"OK, tell his team he'll be right out" Jenny replied upon seeing Gibbs nod to her.

Jenny then turned to Gibbs "See you later?" she asked him.

"Of course" he smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out.

Gibbs then made it down the stairs to his team in a matter of minutes "Get the car I'll meet you there" he told them before getting into the lift and hit the button for Abby's lab.

Soon he walked into Abby's lab where he found Kelly kneeling on the chair next to Abby at the table, Kelly dressed in an oversized lab coat and goggles and Abby was wearing the exact same.

"What yah doing?" Gibbs asked leaning between the two girls, making them jump.

"Abby's showing me an experiment" Kelly explained "I'm using my token of being her assistant for the day" she continued showing him the piece of paper that she had been given on her birthday as a present for her birthday.

"Well I'm gunna have to stop the day short, we have a case" he told them.

"Oh, just as the real fun was about to start" Abby gave Kelly a small smile "Don't worry Gibblet we can continue this next time" Abby promised her.

Kelly nodded "Where am I gunna go?" she asked Gibbs, who actually hadn't really thought about it "How about Jenny?" he asked her and Kelly grinned before nodding frantically.

"What about me?" Jenny asked as she stood in the door way of Abby's lab, having come to see if the Goth wanted to go for lunch until team Gibbs came back with things for her to process.

Kelly grinned at Jenny, not having seen her in to her what felt like ages "Can I stay with you while Daddy works on the case?" she asked fluttering her big blue eyes at the redhead.

"of course" Jenny nodded to Kelly who practically squealed before taking off her lab coat and glasses and handing them to Abby.

"Thanks" she hugged the Goth

"Anytime Gibblet" Abby hugged the little redhead back.

"Come on Kel" Gibbs picked up Kelly's backpack from the back of the chair she had been kneeling on.

"Bye Abby" Kelly called going after Jenny and Gibbs as they walked out of the lab and Abby noticed Gibbs' hand ghosting the small of the older redheads back, she couldn't help but think of what a nice family they would make.

"Be good for Jenny" Gibbs told Kelly before he got out of the elevator, Kelly rolled her eyes and nodded at her father.

Jenny couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the little redheads action, then Gibbs got out of the elevator leaving Jenny to take Kelly up to her office.

Hours later both redheads had eaten lunch, watched a film of Kelly's choice on Jenny's laptop and Jenny had had to talk to Sec-nav on the phone while Kelly read her book.

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office and was pleased to find his two redheads laughing and chatting on Jenny's sofa, both looked over to Gibbs and smiled "Is your case over?" Jenny asked him.

"Not exactly" Gibbs told her, "it's late, could you take Kelly home and stay with her for a while?" he asked "Just until my dad gets back, if you could get her dinner or something, there's take out menus in the draw or there might be something that Kel can help you make" he added, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Of course" Jenny nodded and Kelly smiled, she was finally getting something she wanted.

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled at Jenny, she really was amazing. He then turned to Kelly "Are you ok with Jenny taking you home, I'll be there as soon as I can" he pressed a kiss to his daughters head.

"Ok" Kelly nodded with her normal bright smile.

Gibbs nodded before walking out of the room.

Jenny then turned to Kelly "Ok, I need to call my driver" she told the little girl.

"You have a driver?" Kelly asked her almost shocked.

"Yes" Jenny nodded "Most important people do" she continued as she pulled out her mobile and rang Stanley.

Half an hour later the two redhead's pulled up outside Gibbs' house. "We're here ma'am" Stanley informed her.

"Thank you" Jenny nodded to him through the divider.

"Thank you Stanley" Kelly smiled at the driver as she slipped out of the car.

"Anytime Miss Kelly" He gave the little girl a warm smile.

"You can go home, Stanley, have a nice evening" Jenny told him before getting out of the car.

"You too Ma'am" he told her.

Jenny then turned to Kelly and followed her to the door step, Jenny watched as Kelly lifted the key from under the mat and unlocked the front door, Jenny then followed inside.

She liked the home, it was more than a house, it had a homely air to it, not like her house, it was warm and inviting, it had something about it that made Jenny feel relaxed and comfortable.

"Ok" Jenny said following Kelly into the kitchen where the girl dropped her bag on the small kitchen table "Are you hungry?" Jenny asked knowing there lunch of a sandwich probably wasn't that filling and had been hours ago now.

"Yeah" Kelly nodded taking a seat at the table "There might be something in the cupboards, Grandpa Jack always makes sure there's stuff"

"Ok, lets see what we have" Jenny looked through the fridge and everything, she found everything she would need for pasta and also a chocolate cake mix. "You wanna help me cook?" Jenny asked Kelly.

"Yeah" the little girl grinned.

Half an hour later Jack arrived home, when he walked in he didn't expect to be greeted by the smell of chocolate cake from the kitchen, "What have we got here?" he asked upon seeing the two redhead putting some pasta into a saucepan.

Kelly turned and grinned at her grandfather, not caring that she was covered in cake mix and chocolate frosting, "Jenny's making us dinner" she told him.

"That's very nice isn't it Kelly, been a long time since I haven't had to cook" Jack chuckled pulling Kelly into a hug.

Jenny smiled before speaking "Well you're here now, so I'd better get going" she didn't want to disrupt their evening more than she had.

"Stay" Jack encouraged.

"Oh I ca…." Jenny began but Kelly interrupted.

"Please stay" she asked with her big blue eyes.

"At least stay for dinner, you made it" Jack reminded her.

"You sure?" Jenny asked them.

Kelly walked over and hugged Jenny "You're staying" she said adamantly and the matter was settled, Jenny and her little sue chef went back to cooking the pasta and making the sauce.

Jack went over to the freshly ice chocolate cake and was just about to shove his finger into the frosting to have a taste when Kelly slapped his hand away "No touching until desert" she told him with her hands on her hips, showing that she meant business, Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Three hours later after being conned into having to watch one of Kelly's favourite films, Jenny looked around the dimly lit living room to find Jack asleep in his arm chair and Kelly snoring lightly into her side.

Jenny wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to move or more like she couldn't with Kelly using her as a pillow, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should have gone by now and that Gibbs might not want her there when he got home.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, headlights came through the closed curtains of the bay window.

"Daddy" Kelly mumbled before snuggling more into Jenny's side and grabbing hold of Jenny's silk blouse in a tight grip as if it were her blanket, now the older redhead definitely not move.

"In a minute sweetie" Jenny mumbled back and brushed a red curl out of Kelly's face as Gibbs' key could be heard in the lock.

Moments later the door opened and in walked a very tired and stressed looking Jethro Gibbs, Jenny couldn't help but notice how he didn't look too surprised that she was still here, "Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" Jenny smiled at him, "Could you help with…" Jenny motioned to the sleeping Kelly on her side.

Gibbs nodded before reaching down and scooping Kelly up "I'll be back" he told Jenny giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs with Kelly.

Once he put her down in her room, he pressed a kiss to her head before leaving the room after switching the night light on, giving the room a purple glow.

When he made it back down to the living room Gibbs was met by Jenny gathering her things, "Thanks for doing this" he told her as he followed her to the door.

"Anytime" she told him before reaching over and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't notice your car, instead of getting in an unsafe cab to go home, why don't you stay?" Gibbs suggested.

"Wow, you all want me to stay" she told him with a grin, "Are you sure Kelly will be ok with it?" she asked.

Gibbs just nodded before leading her upstairs to his room.

TBC…

**If I could get to 200 review it would mean so much.**


	16. I'm not Shannon

Chapter 16

As the Months and week went on the more and more Kelly found that Jenny was there, either taking her home or spending the weekend, the little girl had noticed the change in her father, he seemed happier and smile a lot, especially at Jenny, he obviously liked her and of course she liked Jenny too.

Even though she hadn't been told outright that they were together, she already guessed they were and she was very helpful out of it.

"Hey Jenny" Kelly greeted the redhead as she ran over to her after school, she'd been expecting her father to pick her up but it was nice to see Jenny waiting for her instead.

"Hi sweetie" Jenny smiled at her , "Your dad's busy with a case and wanted me to pick you up is that ok?" she asked her.

"Of course" Kelly smiled before waving goodbye to all her friends before she and Jenny walked to the car park to find Jenny's car.

"Are we going home or to NCIS?" Kelly asked her.

Jenny smiled at her "I have the afternoon off so it's up to you?" she told the little girl.

"Can we go home, I have some home work to do?" she asked.

"Of course" Jenny nodded as they got to her car and she unlocked it.

Kelly then hopped into the passenger side and Jenny got in the driver's side, the redhead then drove them to Gibbs' house.

An hour later Kelly sat at the kitchen table with her books, doing some maths questions while Jenny sat opposite her, checking her emails on her laptop, she'd fitted in at Gibbs' house easily, it was comfortable, she liked Gibbs' house a lot more than her own, she didn't know if it was because, it was lively, it had people all the time, or it smelled like Gibbs, it made her feel safe.

"Jenny" Kelly said as Jenny's computer began to shut down.

"Yeah" she smiled at the little girl.

"There's this day at school….where… well we all bring in our mothers to talk about their jobs and what they do and stuff….every year I ask Abby or Ziva to come but I wondered….well if you could come" Kelly asked her, she being shy all of a sudden.

Jenny was a little surprised and honoured that Kelly would ask her "I would love to, just tell me when and I'll clear mu schedule" she told her green eyes bright and shiny.

"You're the best" Kelly said when she got up and ran around the table and hugged the older redhead, Jenny hugged her back lightly, she really had grown to love the little girl.

"Hey you wanna bake some cookies?" Jenny asked knowing what ingredients they had in the house were enough for the recipe that Jenny's mother had been famous for and that Jenny knew off by heart.

"Yeah" Kelly grinned before pulling Jenny out of the chair and to her feet.

Half an hour later the dough had been made and rolled into balls. Kelly and Jenny sat cross legged in front of the oven, looking at the cookies as they melted from the balls to make circles and cooked in the oven.

"You're the best lady friend that Daddy's ever had" Kelly told Jenny not looking at her, just keeping her eyes on the cookies.

"Really?" Jenny asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean he hasn't had many" Kelly said "There was Diane she was horrible, she took all of daddies money, then there was Stephanie, she was nice but her and Daddy had lots of fights and you already know about Hollis" Kelly explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad" Jenny smiled at the little redhead.

"Your definitely the most prettiest" Kelly giggled.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at her, she was so sweet, must have gotten it from her mother.

"Do you think there done yet" Kelly asked motioning to the oven.

"Maybe, lets look" Jenny suggested getting up to her feet as did Kelly, opening the oven and finding that the cookies were golden brown but still a little wobbly, so she took them out, "They cook when they're out of the oven too" Jenny told her "So taking them out about now, makes them chewy" she continued.

"Who taught you to bake?" Kelly asked her.

"My mother" Jenny told her with a smile, the cookies having been the last thing she had baked with her mother. "Once they're cool, you can have one with milk" Jenny suggested and Kelly nodded.

"I'm home" Gibbs called from the front door.

"Daddy" Kelly grinned as she ran from the kitchen, through the lounge and into the hall where she tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Sweetie, you been good for Jenny?" he asked pressing a kiss to her head.

"Yah huh, we made cookies" Kelly dragged him to the kitchen where Jenny was putting them on a wire rack to cool.

"They look great" He told both of them with a smile and Jenny smiled back.

"I'm gunna go wake grandpa" Kelly said all of sudden before running off up the stairs before Gibbs could tell her otherwise.

"Your home early" she told him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Solved the case" he told her with a smile before leaning down for a proper hello kiss, "You got a little bit of flour" he said when they pulled away, he then brushed it off of her nose before pressing a small kiss to it.

Both then heard Jack groan form above them, signalling that Kelly had jumped on him, "Kel" Gibbs yelled moving away from Jenny, both adults sharing small amused smiles over the little girls action, both thinking how funny she was.

Hours later after persuading Jenny to stay the night, both she and Gibbs were getting ready for bed, "You know Shannon used to do that" he told her.

"What?" Jenny asked him as she walked over to the bed where he lay.

"Bake all the time" he told her.

Jenny got a little freaked out, he was comparing her to Shannon, she wasn't sure how to feel, happy that he was comparing her to someone that he loved very deeply or comparing her to a ghost, I mean was he always doing that but only just vocalising it.

So she began to back away from the bed and grab her neat pile of clothes on the arm chair in the corner "Where you going?" Gibbs asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"Home, I…. I need to…." She stumbled with her words as she stumbled around the room trying to get her things together.

"Why?" Gibbs asked getting out of the bed and going towards her.

Jenny took a breath before speaking "This was what I was afraid of, this is why we could never work" she told him as she tried to make it to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked her, now even more concerned.

"I'm not her Jethro" she told him, her hand motioning to herself.

"Who?"

"I'm not Shannon, I don't want to and never will be" she told him.

"I'm not…" he began but she cut him off.

"I know, but I can't be with you knowing your comparing me to her, that I'm fighting with a ghost" she told him "I want you to love me for being me, not because I'm like Shannon" she told him with almost tears in her eyes "I can't Jethro I just can't" she told him, her breathing heavy, "I just need time ok, some space" she told him and he nodded "See you Monday" she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking out.

TBC…

**Sorry about the whole baking obsession in this chapter and the last, it's just the other love of my life other than fanfiction and the best thing I make are choc chip cookies, I even won a bake-off with them in my class at school so yeah, sorry about that.**

**Please review and don't hate me too much, if you know me then you know they won't be mad at each other for long.**


	17. promises and roof tops

Chapter 17

"Jenny you came" Kelly yelled as she ran across the playground to the redhead.

It was the day when the children brought their mothers in to school for the afternoon to talk about what they did, whether it was staying at home or working.

To be totally honest, Kelly was very surprised that Jenny had come, she didn't know for certain but something happened that meant that Jenny and her dad weren't talking, although Abby had assured her that it wouldn't last long.

"Of course I did" Jenny told her giving the little girl a small hug "I promised I'd come didn't I" she said her warm green eyes meeting Kelly's innocent blue.

Jenny heard a bell off in the distance "Come on we have to get to class" Kelly squealed with excitement as she dragged Jenny towards the school building across the playground.

Soon Jenny was amongst kids all running into a class room, with all the mothers chatting and talking amongst themselves as they piled in.

"Can the mothers please take seats next to their children" the teacher asked them, Jenny was happy to find that the teacher looked very nice as did the whole school, no wonder that Kelly loved school so much.

Kelly then pulled Jenny over to her desk, Kelly sat down behind it and Jenny took the seat behind her.

Forty minutes later and most of the mothers had already said there part, most of them had been only part time workers or stay at home mothers. Jenny had also gotten a lot of strange looks from the other mothers all knowing that Kelly's mother had died and that she didn't have a step mother but here sat a redhead almost taking the roll of her mother.

"Kelly it's seems your last" the friendly teacher told the little girl.

"Ok" Kelly nodded before turning to Jenny and grinned at her "This is my daddy's friend Jenny" Kelly told her, that made Jenny blush a little bit but also feel a little bit guilty, was she really still with Jethro, I mean she hadn't even spoken to him in three weeks.

Jenny sighed before talking "I'm the Director of NCIS" she told them "Which means I get to over sea cases and operations involving the navy" she explained.

"She gets to boss my daddy around" Kelly told her class mates proudly.

Twenty minutes later and Jenny and Kelly walked out into the playground to go home. "Daddy" Kelly saw Gibbs and ran to him while Jenny slowly made her way to them. "Jenny came" she told him excitedly.

"Just like I told you she would" Gibbs told Kelly pressing a kiss to his daughters head the little girl nodded before seeing Maddie and running over to her.

Now that they were alone Jenny stepped a little closer to the man she'd been trying to get out of her mind since she'd left his house. "Jethro.

"Jen" they both began at the same time, Jenny nodded for Gibbs to talk.

Gibbs opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before words finally left his mouth "Thank you for coming, it means a lot" his eyes not quite meeting hers.

Jenny nodded "I made Kelly a promise I wasn't going to break it" she told him "I'm sor…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"I think we need to talk" he told her.

"I think your right" Jenny agree, there was only so much time that they could ignored the fact that they needed to talk.

"Where and when?" he asked her.

"I need to go back to work" she told him.

"How about the roof top?" Gibbs suggested.

"Eight?" she asked him.

"See you there" Gibbs smiled at her before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek before walking away leaving an almost stunned Jenny behind.

Hours later….

Jenny sat in her office, pretty sure she was the only one left in the building, she'd sent Cynthia and her drivers home hours ago.

So she sat in her dimly lit office, a tumbler of bourbon in her hand, the sonly sound was the chinking of the ice in her glass.

She wondered what Jethro was going to tell her, if he was going to officially breakup with her, not that she wanted that because she didn't, a man like Leroy Jethro Gibbs was hard to find especially for them to like you back was rare.

The buzzing of her phone brought her back to reality, she looked down at her desk and realised she had a text, she smiled when she found it was from Gibbs, she begin to wonder how long it had taken Kelly or Jack to show him what to do.

Picking up her phone she read the message and found that it was him saying he was already on the roof top waiting for her.

Jenny put her drink on her desk before getting up out of her seat and going to the door.

Soon she made it up stairs and to the roof top entrance; she took a nervous breath before pushing the bar to the fire escape and letting the door swing open.

She looked around but didn't see Gibbs so went to the edge of the roof top and looked down at the harbour below, the memory of the last time she was up here, who she was with, at the back of her mind, making her smile.

Moments later Jenny felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder, at the same time the scent of sawdust and coffee overwhelmed her. She leant back into him, loving being held by him, something that she had missed.

"I love you" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

He felt Jenny stiffen in his arms so let her go, Jenny couldn't believe what she'd just heard, I mean men had said it to her before but never with so much emotion, with so much meaning and they had never been Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What" Jenny said turning, her hands going to his chest, looking slightly shocked but a shimmer of love was behind her eyes.

He smiled at her "I love you" he told her "For being you, not for your colour hair, although I do love it" he told her as he touched her hair lightly with his hand "Not for the things that you do that remind me of Shannon, I love you for just being you" he told her.

Jenny grinned at him before pulling him close, wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you too" she told him before pulling him down for a kiss.

TBC…

**Any suggestions? Please review **


	18. staying and going

Chapter 18

Since Gibbs had spoken those special three words to Jenny, everything had gotten back to normal, or as normal as it ever was.

Jenny went back to spending a few nights and evenings at Gibbs' house and took Kelly to school with Gibbs or pick her up and spend time with the little girl in her office.

Kelly loved having Jenny around, it was fun having a girl that she could talk to and hang out with, she also loved the smile that the older redhead put on her father's face. Jack had also noticed the sparkle in Gibbs' eyes since he'd gotten together with Jenny.

"Jenny" Kelly said over her bowl of coco puffs one morning.

"Yes sweetie" Jenny turned around and smiled at her, leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Do you like my Daddy?" she asked eyeing the older women for a moment.

"Yes Kelly, I like him a lot" Jenny smiled at her warmly before sitting down at the table across the little girl.

Kelly nodded happily before shovelling another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, swinging her legs happily. "Are you gunna stay forever?" she asked after a moment.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the girl "I don't know" she admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope you do" Kelly told her with a smile before jumping out of her chair and standing on her tips toes to put the bowl in the sink.

As the little girl skipped out of the kitchen Gibbs walked in, so as they walked passed he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Get your shoe's we have to leave soon" he told her, the little girl nodded before skipping away to find her shoes.

Gibbs smiled at her, watching her walk before going over to his other redhead. "Morning" he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her.

"Oh sorry" Jack said as he stepped in to the kitchen, slightly embarrassed at what he had walked in on.

At the sound of the older man's voice, the couple pulled apart also embarrassed. This hadn't been the first time that it had happened recently and it was starting to become a little annoying.

"Don't worry, we have to get going anyway" Gibbs assured his father as he picked up Jenny's mug and drank the last of her coffee.

"Come on Kel, we have to go" Gibbs called his daughter from his place at the bottom of the stairs where he and Jenny were waiting for the girl so they could get going.

"Coming" Kelly called as she ran down the stairs.

Half an hour later they pulled up outside Kelly's school "Have a good day Kel" Gibbs told her.

"I will bye Daddy" she leant over the seats and kissed him on the cheek "Bye Jenny" she said with a smile before hoping out of the car and running over to her friends.

Both adults watched the girl and smiled "Jethro" Jenny said her lovers name.

"Yeah" he answered her, his blue eyes meeting her green before turning his eyes back to the road as he pulled away from the curb.

"Kelly asked me if I was going to stay forever" she told him.

"Really" Gibbs chuckled. Kelly did always just say what was on her mind "What did you say?" he asked her.

"I told her that I didn't know" she told him.

"Oh" Gibbs nodded as they turned a corner "You think that we won't last?" he asked after a moment.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "You think we will?" she asked him.

"I plan on making it a reality" he told her with a cheeky smile. Jenny's heart began to beat just a little bit fast that it normal did when she was around him.

Jenny decided not to answer instead she looked out of the window and just smiled to herself, knowing that Gibbs was wearing the same stupid smile.

….

The day had gone smoothly and it had ended with Jenny and Gibbs coming home early for once.

Jack sat in his arm chair reading one of his books, Gibbs and Jenny sat on the sofa watching the news, Jenny's feet resting on his lap as he ran hands up and down his legs. Meanwhile Kelly lay on the floor colouring, with her legs swinging up in the air.

Gibbs had already noticed the little girl had yawned five times in the last ten minutes "Hey Kel" he called to her lightly.

"Yeah" Kelly said almost stifling a yawn.

"Time for bed" he told her and the little girl nodded sleepily in agreement.

"Jenny, can you read me a bedtime story?" Kelly asked fluttering her big blue eyes.

"Of course" Jenny nodded pushing Gibbs' legs off of her and getting up from the sofa. She took the little girls hand and walked with her upstairs.

Gibbs looked at his dad across the dimly lit living room "Want some tea?" Jack asked his son.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded getting up from the sofa and followed his dad into the kitchen. He then sat at the kitchen table and Jack pit the kettle on before sitting down across his son.

"There's something I need to tell you" Jack told Jethro.

"Ok…" Gibbs looked at his father concerned.

"I'm leaving"

"What…Why?" Gibbs asked utterly confused.

Jack lent across the table, his blue eyes meeting his son's that were so similar to his own "I think it's time…Kelly's growing up, I think you can handle her on your own" he explained.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "I'm gunna need your help during the teenage years"

"No your not" Jack told his son "You're a great father to Kelly, you can manage plus your beginning to settle down, you'll have Jenny with you of that I'm sure" he told him "It's becoming crowded".

Gibbs nodded understandingly "Where are you going to go?" he asked him.

"Leroy's asked me to come and take over the shop, the house is still there" Jack explained.

"Kelly's gunna miss you" Gibbs told him.

"I'll miss her two, but I'll only be four hours away and you guys can come visit and I'll come visit" he assured.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Jack nodded with a warm smile, "So" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at his son "When you gunna ask her?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head "I haven't even got a ring yet" he told his father.

"Well find one fast" Jack told him with a smile "I'm going to bed, night son" he smiled once again before getting up from the chair and going to walk out of the room, squeezing his son's shoulder as he walked past.

Gibbs sat for a moment trying to take in what his father had just told him, hoping his father was right when he said that Jenny would be there for him.

"Hey you ok?" Jenny's voice floated to his ears and he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine" Gibbs assured her with a smile "Did Kelly get to sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah" Jenny assured him "Didn't even get to finish the story" she smiled as Gibbs got up from the kitchen table.

Gibbs then stood next to Jenny and pulled her close to him by her waist "Love you" he told her.

"Love you too" Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"Bed" Gibbs asked when they pulled apart.

"Bed" Jenny agreed taking her hand in hers.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like this chap, please review.**


	19. New chapters

Chapter 20

"Hey cheer up sweet pea" Jack smiled as he knelt down in front of his teary eyed granddaughter, ignoring how his knees protested to the position.

Two weeks later had come the time for Jack to leave, to return to the small, quiet, town that he had grown up in, leaving his son and granddaughter behind to create a new chapter in his life.

"I don't want you to go" Kelly pouted, she stood half way down the drive while Jenny and Gibbs stood together on the garden path, letting the little girl have a moment with her grandfather.

"I know, I'll miss you too" he assured the little girl pressing a kiss to her forehead "Your father and Jenny will look after you and do all the things I do with you I promise" he told her.

"They'll take me trick or treating?" she asked him and Jack nodded "Take me swimming?" he nodded again "But what about chocolate chip pancakes on Saturdays?" she asked him.

"I hear Jenny makes really good ones, almost as good as mine" Jack grinned at her.

"Ok" Kelly mumbled looking down at her feet.

Jack took in a deep breath, he hadn't expected it to be this hard to say goodbye to her, but it had, part of him didn't want to go but he needed to, needed a new start, to finally go home. "You can come visit when you want, I'll only be four hours away" he told her.

"That's not that long I guess" Kelly grinned at him before attacking him in a hug.

Jack hugged her back and lifted her up, holding her close to him "I love you Kelly" he told her.

"Love you too grandpa" Kelly gave him the same grin that had belonged to his wife before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

After a few moments Jack's back began to protest and he put the little girl back on to her feet. Meanwhile Jenny and Gibbs approached them, their hands locked together. Jack smiled at the couple, he really did think he was making the right choice.

Gibbs and Jack shared a manly hug, slapping each other lightly on the back "Take care of the girls" he told him.

"I will, have a safe journey, call me when you get home" Gibbs told him.

"I will" Jack nodded before turning to Jenny and giving her a light hug and kiss on the cheek "Thank you for brining light back to my family" he told her.

"Thank you Jack" Jenny gave him a watery smile.

The older man gave Kelly one more hug before getting into the taxi that was taking him to Stillwater, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her close, Kelly stood in front of them sniffing but not crying.

As the Taxi pulled away he couldn't help but think how much the three of them looked like a family, he was now confident he'd made the right choice.

…..

Four weeks later and Kelly was delighted that school was over for the summer and was spending a week with Jack just like he had promised she could.

Gibbs had been surprised about how quiet the house had been without the little girl, but it had also been nice to have Jenny all to himself, for them to have a little time alone, it gave him time to realise that Jenny was definitely the one.

I mean he'd been sure that she was the one since the first date with her, the fact that she loved Kelly almost as much as he did and Kelly loved her just cemented the fact.

"Hey boss" Tony's voice brought Gibbs back to reality, he was sitting in the bullpen staring at his off computer screen.

"Yeah" Gibbs grumbled turning to look at Tony from his place behind his desk.

"It's Friday, we haven't got a case, can we go?" he asked.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded then watched as his three team members got up and left for the weekend, leaving him alone in the bullpen.

He ran a tired hand down his face, the day seemed to have passed him by. He had been distracted all day, he hoped his team hadn't noticed, He just found himself deep in thought.

Looking around to make sure he really was alone, or more like to make sure a certain redhead was still up on her office. Happily she wasn't there he opened the draw to his desk.

….

Jenny sat in her office, where she had sat all day trying hoping that the pile of folders on her desk would eventually shrink and was happy to find that she was on the last one.

Just as she'd finished the curl of her signature on the last file something caught her eye pocking out from under one of the sofa cushions.

Getting up Jenny made her way over to the leather sofa and pulled the piece of paper from between the cushions.

She couldn't help the smile that had spread across her face when she saw what it was. Something that Kelly must have left behind the last time she'd been in her office.

It was a picture the little girl had drawn, it was of three people. Two taller people standing next to each other and a shorter girl next to them.

One of the adults was a women who had orange hair the other was a man with grey hair, the little girl had the same orange hair. The women was labelled as Jenny, the man labelled as Daddy, the little girl of course was labelled as Me, obviously Kelly.

What got her most was the big love heart between 'Jenny' and 'Daddy'. Smiling she walked over to her desk and decided to tack it up behind her desk so that she could see but visitors couldn't.

Sitting back in her chair, her phone began to vibrate telling her that she had a text, leaning forward she picked it up and read the message with a smile.

_Meet me on the roof in ten x _

Jenny smiled Jethro as cryptic as ever, but she couldn't help but just love him for it.

….

Ten minutes later Jenny pushed open the large metal door with a lark squeak before stepping out on to the rooftop.

She smiled when she saw Gibbs leaning over the railings, looking down at the harbour sparkling beneath them, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "it's beautiful;" she said "And the view isn't bad either" she joked making him smile.

Gibbs then slowly turned and leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jenny smiled at him as they swapped and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest.

"Come on" Gibbs grabbed her hand and led her to where he had set up the blanket and pic-nick blanket, recreating their first date.

Jenny smiled at him and pulled him down next to her to sit on the blanket. They sat for a while talking, laughing, eating and sharing tender kisses.

Soon they had fallen into a comfortable silence, Jenny's head resting on his chest as they looked up to the stars.

Gibbs then carefully slid her off of his chest and went over to a portable stereo and turned it on, letting the music flow.

He went over to her and offered his hand as the first notes hit their ears, his arm wrapped around her waist as they began to slowly sway to the music.

_Cars and stop signs  
Streets that look like  
concrete rivers going nowhere  
We're surrounded lets surrender  
Run away right into thin air_

Boy take my hand  
let's disappear too many city lights 'round here  
Follow my heart into the trees under the stars

We can lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

Now we're dancing in the shadows  
Feel the grass beneath bare feet  
We can run out to the boat house  
Leave a trail of kisses in the weeds

Boy take my hand  
let's disappear too many city lights 'round here  
Follow my heart into the trees under the stars

We can lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

You've got the moon and I've got the shine  
You've got the how and I've got the why  
We got the love and we got our lives

To lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

When the last lines of the song ringed in their ears Gibbs looked down at Jenny who as the same time looked up to him. "Marry me?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she answered without hesitation.

TBC…

**The song was Moonshine by Sara Haze, I found it from the film Safe Haven.**

**Hope you guys like this, update soon**


	20. She what!

Chapter 20

Everyone in the Gibbs house hold had been on cloud nine since the engagement, Jenny and Gibbs had been so excited to tell Kelly.

Of course the little girl had been thrilled to say the least, they were going to be a family, she was going to have a mommy, of course Gibbs and Jenny had assured the ten year old many times that Jenny wasn't going to replace Shannon, Shannon would always be Kelly's mother but that didn't mean Jenny didn't love the little girl any less.

"Jethro" Jenny looked across the breakfast table to her fiancé.

"Mmm" Gibbs answered as he took a sip of coffee and read the sports pages of the newspaper.

"I'm telling Sec-Nav today" she admitted, this made his put down his coffee mug and move his gaze from the newspaper to her.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny nodded "He needs to know" she explained.

"Really?" Gibbs asked her "Can't it wait until after we're married or maybe a year after that" he suggested only half joking.

The redhead smiled at his antics "As much as I would love to do that I think that he'll get very suspicious when I change my name to Gibbs" she said while she grabbed his coffee cup from in front of him.

Gibbs face softened "Your gunna change your last name?" he asked her.

"Uh huh" she answer as she raised his mug to her lips and took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Daddy, Jenny" Kelly skipped into the kitchen and went over to each of the adults and kissed them on the cheek.

"Morning Sweetie" Jenny smiled at her as Kelly pulled out a chair and sat next to the older redhead.

"What do yah want for breakfast?" Gibbs asked getting up from his chair and going to the cupboard to see what they had.

"Fruit loops please" Kelly asked with a grin.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded before getting a bowl and pouring the cereal into it then adding the milk.

Just as he placed it down in front of the little girl with a spoon his phone began to ring, he slipped it out of his pocket before answering.

"Gibbs" he said in his usual tone "Yeah, uh huh, meet you there" he replied to whoever was on the other end before putting the phone down "I have to go" he began to feel around for everything he needed in his pockets and was satisfied he had it all.

"I'll take Kelly" Jenny assured him knowing he was wondering what to do.

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled at her before bending down and kissing Kelly on the forehead "Have a good day at school, I dunno who will pick you up, it will be me, Jen or one of the team.

"Ok" the girl smiled at him.

"Bye" Gibbs kissed Jenny on the lips quickly before running out of the kitchen.

…

Three hours later Gibbs walked into the bullpen from the crime scene and decided to check on Jenny, "Need to talk to the director" Gibbs mumbled to no one in his team in particular before taking the stairs two at a time to her office.

"She in?" he asked Cynthia, Jenny's ever so faithful assistant who sat behind her desk.

"Yes she is, do you want me to…" The women didn't get to finish her sentence as Gibbs had already walked into the redhead's office.

"Jethro" Jenny smiled at him after he'd shut the door and locked it, "I got so many weird looks from people as I walked into the building today, must have something to do with this" she joked holding up her left hand where her diamond engagement ring shone on her ring finger, Gibbs only reply was to cover his lips with hers and kiss her lovingly.

"Did Kelly get to school ok?" he asked her after the kiss had ended.

"Yeah she was great" Jenny assured him.

"Director, it's time for your meeting with Sec-Nav" Cynthia's voice came over the intercom.

"Thank you Cynthia" Jenny replied before shutting it off.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked knowing it might be easier if he were there to help her explain everything thing and for support.

"You have a case that needs to be solved" Jenny smiled at him before giving him another quick kiss "I'll speak to you later" she told him before unlocking the office door and walking out, Gibbs admired the view as she did so.

…

Gibbs had been surprised when she hadn't spoken to him 'later' or for the rest of the day for that matter.

He constantly found himself looking up to MTAC or the catwalk just to see if she was there, at least then by her facial expressions could he tell if it was good or bad news.

He hadn't even been able to go up there, even after the short case had been solved as Tim had suggested taking the files up to the director.

But to Gibbs' surprise Tim came back with the folders in hand. "You get lost McGee?" Tony teased the probie agent as he walked passed his desk.

"No" Tim shook his head "The Director wasn't there and neither was Cynthia" he informed them.

"What do you mean gone?" Gibbs asked looking at the time on the computer and finding that they still had half an hour until the day officially finished and even then Jenny hardly ever went home at that time.

"Well it was dark up there, the director's office door was locked, it looked like they had both gone for the day" McGee explained before sitting back down in his chair.

Gibbs knew something was up, if the evidence didn't tell him that then his churning gut did.

"You guys go home for the day" Gibbs called over his shoulder before heading the elevator and hitting the button for the car park.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked what his other two team mates were thinking and both of them shrugged their shoulders, they were all as clueless as Tony.

…

When Gibbs pulled into his driveway he was happy to find Jenny's car already there parked on the drive and all the lights in the house on.

The minute he had unlocked the front door he was attacked in a hug by Kelly "Daddy your home early" she grinned at him.

"Yeah, already caught the bad guy" he told her "Did Jenny pick you up" he asked.

"Yup" Kelly nodded as Gibbs followed her into the lounge "She's teaching me how to make lasagne, she learnt from her mummy" she explained as they then walked through the lounge to the kitchen.

Kelly was right Jenny was making lasagne which just so happened to be one of Gibbs' favourites and it smelt great.

"Your home early" Jenny kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not the only one" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Then the phone rang so Gibbs answered it "Kelly, it's Maddie, she wants to talk to you, why don't you talk in your room" he suggested wanting to talk to Jenny while Kelly wasn't here.

The little redhead nodded before taking the phone and walking out of the room already chatting away to her friend.

Once Gibbs was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to face Jenny "What are you doing here Jen?" he asked her.

Jenny bit back a laugh "I'm your fiancé, I live here, but if you're not okay with that I can change that" she went to take off her engagement ring.

Gibbs walked over to her and cupped her left hand in his stopping the action, "I mean, you're here, your normally at work, but then McGee goes up there and it's all dark, why?" he asked.

"I wanted to spend time with Kelly" Jenny shrugged her shoulders trying to turn away from him to Gibbs couldn't see her right eye twitch.

"I know your eye twitched, tell me the truth" Gibbs said as he spun her to face him.

"I did" the redhead protested.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Ok" Jenny nodded "But promise you won't get angry"

"Promise" Gibbs assured her, slightly worried at what she was going to tell him.

Jenny took a breath before telling him "I quit my job"

TBC….

**Please review.**


	21. Explanations

_Previously on NCIS…_

_"What's going on?" he asked her._

_"Ok" Jenny nodded "But promise you won't get angry"_

_"Promise" Gibbs assured her, slightly worried at what she was going to tell him._

_Jenny took a breath before telling him "I quit my job"_

"You what?" Gibbs yelled/asked her.

"And you're angry" Jenny huffed turning away from him.

"Why would you give up your job?" Gibbs asked her "What happened?" he asked her, coming up behind her and resting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Nothing" Jenny shook her head, not turning to face him so he couldn't see her right eye twitch, she took a breath before speaking again "I've been thinking about my job as director lately and what it took to get there, all the things that I didn't do, couldn't do with that job and decided after all the long nights of paperwork and days of stupid meetings where the other politicians only see me as a women that they can hit on that I didn't want that, not anymore" she explained before finally turning around to face her fiancé.

"That it?" Gibbs asked eyeing her for a moment, looking into her eyes trying to work out what it was his gut told him she wasn't telling him, but it seems her walls had come up around her and he was gunna need to bulldoze them down so she would let him in.

"Yup" Jenny nodded to him before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, aware that he was hot on her tail.

"Really?" he asked after a moment, all of a sudden he saw cracks starting to form.

"Really" she nodded and gave him a weak smile, trying with all her might to not let her right eye twitch.

Gibbs decided to ignore this knowing he would get it out of her later so decided to pull her in for a hug, Jenny smiled as she rested her head against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. "What did SEC-NAV say?" he asked, all of a sudden Jenny tensed in his arms.

She looked up at him before stepping out of his embrace "Well he ugh…um…said" she fumbled with her words, he looked at her and knew what had happened.

Jenny took a moment to close her eyes before talking, "I explained that you and I were engaged, then I began to tell him about Kelly and how I loved her just as much as I loved you, he was silent mostly while I explained then he told him that I was highly unprofessional, that he'd never have expected me to sleep with one of my employees let alone want to marry them" she explained "He told me that if he was to accept this then it would damage not only my reputation but also the integrity of NCIS let alone his own reputation" she continued, watching as anger rose in his features, his eyes turning a deeper blue than normal.

"He said that it would be especially unprofessional with Kelly in the picture as apparently it would look like to the press that I was her mother, even though I told him I wasn't" she assured Gibbs "In the end he told me I had to either break it off with you and continue my job as director or leave NCIS" she explained.

"You quit your job for me and Kel?" he asked her and Jenny nodded slowly "You shouldn't have done that Jen" Gibbs ran a hand down his face.

The redhead couldn't help but be a little shocked at his reaction "Why?, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked him "Do you not want to marry me?, spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked him "Oh God, is there someone else?" she asked him, backing away from him slowly.

"Jen" Gibbs grab Jenny and pulled her to him "Of course I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with you and no your it for me" he assured her, "Your gunna end up resenting me and Kel, Jen I don't want that, so I'm going to go to SEC-NAV and give him a piece of my mind" he told her before moving past her and grabbing his house keys.

Jenny reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back to her "I'm not going to resent you or Kelly" she assured him.

"You say that now, but in a month or two's time when you're here, doing nothing, then you'll start resenting me" Gibbs told her.

"Hey, who says I'm gunna be here" Jenny asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Now are you the one that doesn't want to get married?" he asked her jokingly "Seriously what do you mean?" he asked her.

"I've got another job" she informed him.

"So soon?" he asked.

Jenny smiled at him "Well once word got out I guess people just jumped at the chance to offer me a job" she shrugged her shoulders at him.

"So what are yah gunna do?" Gibbs asked her, hoping it wasn't something dangerous.

"I'm gunna work for the FBI" Jenny informed him.

"You what?" Gibbs' voice rose.

"Don't yell, Kelly's upstairs on the phone" Jenny reminded him.

"How can you go to the FBI, how can you…" he shook his head "I mean yeah their directors a jar head but to replace him with you" he added.

"Once Tom isn't a jar head, two who said I'm going to be the director" Jenny told him.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"Eventually they will offer me the director position but first they think and I agree it would be a good idea for me to get to know the agency and the people that's why I'm getting my own team as well as being the assistant director when they need me to be" she told him.

"No" Gibbs shook his head, Jenny looked at him for a moment and saw that he was angry and worried.

"You can't tell me what to do" she told him, herself becoming angry, both their voices were raised both forgetting about the little girl upstairs.

"The hell I can, _I'm your fiancé_" He reminded her, pointing to himself "I care about you, I'm not going to let you be in the field"

"What" Jenny yelled not believing the words coming out of his mouth, I mean yes they were in this together for the rest of their lives but that didn't mean he got to dictate what she did, especially when it came to work.

"Dammit Jenny, you could get shot" he told her and she just gave him a look that said 'no shit Sherlock' "I don't want to worry every day when I leave the house that I'm never going to see you again, I don't want to think that every phone call I get will be someone asshole FBI agent telling me your dead, I don't want to think that you could be bleeding somewhere, dying on the floor and I'm not there to save you" he told her, by the end of his rant out of breath.

Jenny shook her head and wanted to laugh "Well then you'll get to know what it feels like to be me, God Jethro I know exactly what your trying to say but you have to trust me when I say I'm a big girl and can look after myself" she told him.

Gibbs closed his eyes and nodded "So you're really doing this?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I start Monday" Jenny told him, her hands wrapping around his neck.

"I'm not going to stop worrying about you" Gibbs told her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"And I'm not going to stop worrying about you" Jenny assured him.

"Hey, maybe a shared case with the FBI won't be so bad in the future" he told her with a grin.

Jenny nodded "At least when I ask you about your day I won't already know"

"I love you Jen" he said, holding her just a little tighter.

"I love you too" she said with a smile before reaching up and pulling Gibbs into a kiss.

"Ewww" Kelly's voice broke the special moment.

Both Jenny and Gibbs turned, still in each other's arms and laughed at Kelly who stood on the stairs, looking through the bars into the lounge where they stood. Kelly just sent them back a cheeky grin that both adults wished would never leave the little girls face.

TBC…

**I just want to thank my sister RUMad for helping me so much with this chapter. **

**I'm not sure how much is left, maybe the wedding and an epilogue, or just leave it here, or do more, it's really up to you guys so please review and tell me what you want.**


	22. Fights at school

Chapter 22

Jenny had now been working with the FBI for almost two months, she liked it but still missed NCIS, missed the team and seeing Gibbs all the time but this was nice, it gave them space.

And the people on Jenny's team were great people, there was Thomas Michaels who had only just joined the FBI at probationary level. There was also another man on the team called Fin Spencer, he'd been at the FBI for a year but still didn't have the experience or want his own team and Jenny was happy that there was a girl on the team Karen Miller, who'd joined only six months ago.

Of course at first Gibbs had been a little weary of the young guys on Jenny's team but she'd assured him that he was the only one for him and that made him feel a little better.

Gibbs and his team missed their director a lot, they'd had all been shocked to find out that she had quit, so that was when with Gibbs and Kelly at her side Jenny told them why she left and they all congratulated the couple and Kelly, everyone was sad to see Jenny go but happy to see that she was happy with the life that she had chosen and she really was.

…

Jenny sat at her desk, the team had no active case so instead they sat reviewing cold case files, trying to find a break in maybe just one.

The redhead looked around the office, it was a lot different than the orange walls that she had become so attached and still loved very much, but maybe this place was growing on her, as she looked around she still saw people laughing and talking together, so maybe it wasn't that different than NCIS.

"Well I see the rumours were true" Jenny smirked at the familiar voice, she'd been surprised they hadn't come to check up on her sooner.

She spun around in her chair "Tobias" she smiled at him.

"It seems that you Madame Director came to her senses" he joked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Jenny smiled "NCIS will always have a place in my heart" she told him "You wait before you know it, I'll be _your_ boss" she told him and it was true, in a year or so she would be offered the job and she wouldn't refuse.

"Well then I'll know how Jethro feels… I mean felt, having you as a boss" he told her. The redhead tipped her head in response , "Why'd you quit?" he asked her.

"How'd you know that I didn't get fired?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you got fired I don't think you would go quietly" Fornell informed her.

Jenny nodded before looking over his shoulder to her team who were sending her questioning glances "Tobias meet my team Tom Michaels, Fin Spencer, Karen Miller" she said pointing to each other them in turn and Fornell nodded at them all and they did the same.

Fornell then turned back to the redhead "So why'd you quit?" he asked her. Jenny just rolled her eyes before turning back to her file and then brushed her fringe out of her face only to have him notice the diamond ring that adorned her left hand, "Well, well Miss Shepard" he grinned at her, was an employee wasn't it?" he asked her knowing she would probably get told to choose Job over love and it seemed she'd chosen love.

Once again the redhead stayed quiet ,"You gunna tell me who?" he asked her.

Jenny shook her head with a grin, oh if only he knew who, her desk phone began to ring, Fornell then slipped off of her desk "Your no fun" he told her as he walked off.

"Oh yes I am" Jenny yelled to him over her shoulder before answering the phone "Shepard"

"Ms Shepard this is Mrs Grover from Kelly's school, I can't contact her father and your put down as her emergency contact, there has been an incident and we'd like you to come down to the school" she explained.

Jenny's heart began to beat faster, oh what if something was wrong with Kelly, why couldn't they contact Jethro? she closed her eyes for a second, Jethro probably had a case and was out of cell tower range, I'm sure they've left a message and he would get it at some point.

"What sort of incident?" Jenny then asked the women.

"Nothing serious, I'll explain more when you come down to the school"

"I'll be right there" she told her before putting the phone down, "I have to go, I'll probably not be back, if there is anything call my cell and go home when you want, were not on call this weekend so I doubt we'll get a case in the next couple of hours" Jenny told them and they all nodded before she practically ran out of the bullpen.

Half an hour later Jenny walked into Kelly's school and went to the main reception, "Can I help you?" an older women asked her from behind the sliding glass door.

"Yes I'm Jenny Shepard, I was told to come here, regarding an incident with Kelly Gibbs" she informed them.

"OK" the women nodded "Mrs Grover is expecting you" she said pointing to the door with the sing 'Principle' written on it, the redhead knocked and waited for a 'come in' before walking in.

"You must be Ms Shepard" Mrs Grover, a short, sort of plump, greying women with a big smile offered her hand. Jenny shook it and nodded "Please take a seat" she said motioning to the two leather seats in front of her desk.

Jenny sat down "Is Kelly ok?" she asked her.

"Yes Kelly is fine, maybe a few scratches and bruises but she's fine" the women told her with a warm smile.

Jenny nodded "What happened?" she asked her.

Mrs Grover took off her glasses before answering "She got into a fight with one of the girls in her class, they were out on the sports field when they Kelly seemed to have dragged the girl to the floor and so they began to fight and the their teacher, Ms Morgan had to pull them apart" she explained.

"Oh God, that's not like Kelly" Jenny was a little surprised, Kelly had always been so sweet and nice, to everyone, it just made the redhead wonder what the other girl had done or said to upset Kelly in such a way.

"No it's not like her at all" the elder women shook her head "She won't talk to anyone, we got all of that from the other girl involved in the fight, I was thinking it might be best for Kelly to go home for the rest of the day, give her some time to cool off and maybe you can get her to open up"

"Yes" Jenny nodded "I think that would be good" she agreed.

"She's in the medical room now, I'll got get her" Mrs Grover informed Jenny before they both walked out of her office.

Jenny waited in the hallway until Mrs Grover came back with Kelly by her side, the little redhead didn't look happy, she had mud all over her trousers and a little on her t-shirt, her pigtails were messy, her cheek had a bright red scratch mixed with a little smudge of mud. What had that little girl done.

"Hey Kelly" Jenny grinned at the girl, Kelly had been expecting her father to pick her up, she'd expected him to yell at her not have Jenny there and her be so nice, "Come on let's go home and get you all cleaned up" she suggested holding out her hand for the little girl to take.

Kelly nodded slightly and took Jenny's hand before they both walked out of the school.

The drive home was silent with Kelly looking out of the window while Jenny kept her eyes on the road and turned to look at the little girl every time they hit a red light or traffic.

When they finally did get home Kelly went straight up for a bath, Jenny then called Gibbs and left him a message telling him that she'd got Kelly and for him not to worry she was sorting it out.

Half an hour later Kelly lay on her bed, her hair still wet, wearing a fresh pair of trousers and a T-shirt, Jenny knocked lightly on the door before walking in with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands and the first aid kit tucked under her arm,

"Can you braid my hair?" Kelly asked the redhead.

"Of course sweetie " Jenny told her before putting everything on top of Kelly's handmade chest of draws and then grabbed the brush and hair ties before going over to sit behind Kelly on her bed and began to gently brush her hair.

"Stupid Debby Pinkle" Kelly muttered, her voice full of anger.

"And Debby Pinkle is the girl you…" Jenny began but Kelly cut her off.

"Punched and she deserved it" Kelly informed the redhead.

"What did she do?" Jenny asked her as she began to entwine the ten year olds red locks before securing it with a hair tie, "Can I take care of your cuts?" she asked.

Kelly nodded "Debby Pinkle's always hated me" the girl explained as Jenny got the antiseptic wipes and began to carefully wipe the cut on the little girls cheek and then blew on it gently to alleviate the stinging as much as she could.

"Ok, but what did she do this time to upset you?" Jenny asked her.

"She said mean things" Kelly answered "Mean things about me, daddy but mostly you"

"Me" Jenny was shocked "What did she say?"

Kelly took a breath before speaking "She said that the minute you marry Daddy you're going to ship me off to an orphanage and you're going to make Daddy forget I ever existed and then Debby also said that she hoped it did happen"

The older redhead was a little shocked that a ten year old would say such a mean thing "Sounds like someone's been watching too many Disney cartoons with the evil step mother" Jenny told Kelly as she moved to a small cut on Kelly's elbow.

"Yeah" Kelly nodded "I told her it wasn't true and that you loved me just as much as Daddy and then Debby said it was a lie and that you were just saying it and I told her that Jenny isn't a liar" the little redhead explained.

"did she say anything else?" Jenny asked Kelly and then looked from the elbow she was tending to, to Kelly's face and found that her eyes were tearing up.

"She said that you and Daddy would leave me just like mummy did because you guys hate me" she said with a little sob.

At that moment Jenny wrapped the younger redhead in a tight hug and cradled her, Jenny had lost her mother when she was young too and knew what it felt like, she'd had people pick on her and say nasty things but never had someone said something that mean to her.

Jenny pressed a kiss to Kelly's forehead "I love you Kelly and your father loves you, neither of us will leave you, I promise" she told her "You mean so much to me Kelly, I won't put you in an orphanage or anything like that, if I had it my way you'd stay with me and your father until you're at least thirty" she assured her.

Kelly nodded "I love you Jenny" she told her before hugging the older redhead "I can't wait for you to be my mum" she told her.

"I promise I'll look after you Kelly" Jenny told her and held her tight, they stayed like that for a minute before Jenny spoke "What type of name is Debby Pinkle anyway" she said making both herself and Kelly laugh and giggle.

Later that evening Gibbs walked into his house and was surprised to hear laughter coming from the living room, when he walked in to the living room he smiled at the sight of Kelly and Jenny chatting and laughing on the sofa, his girls were so happy and that made him happy.

TBC…

**I just want to give a shout out to Jessica Pires who has been really supportive of this story recently, with all your lovely tweets, hope you like the update.**

**Anyone get my Motive quote?**

**Please don't forget to review**


	23. Best men and I do

Chapter 23

Two months later and the day had finally come, a day that would change everything, it would cerement the love that Jenny and Gibbs shared, the day Kelly got to see her dad have his happily ever after with a women who was the most amazing step mother she could ever ask for, who was more of a best friend than a mother, Kelly and Gibbs would get light emits the harsh darkness of the past they both bore.

Jenny had spent the night at Abby's also where Ziva was staying as well, they would have a girl night there before getting ready in the morning meanwhile Gibbs got to spend some time with him, Kelly and his dad, just how things used to be before Jenny shook their world upside down.

It also meant that Gibbs got to deal with a very hyper ten year old, who was practically bouncing off of the walls with excitement.

And both Jenny and Gibbs had been so excited and nervous they'd lay awake in their beds, finding it strange that they weren't sharing a bed, since moving in to Gibbs' house officially after Jack had gone, they'd not spent a night apart, even if they had had horrible cases and worked late they still manage to sleep next to each other even if it was for just an hour.

So they couple had just lay awake all night, thinking about the other, about Kelly and what their future held, the years they were going to have ahead of them, together.

The next morning Jenny got out of the blow up bed she was sleeping on before going over to the kitchen and went to make coffee.

Just as she'd poured some and was about to raise the mug to her lips, when Abby ran out of her bedroom "You're getting married" she squealed before jumping up and down, Jenny grinned at the Goth before going over to her and giving her a little hug.

"Never change Abs" she smiled at her, then Ziva came out of Abby's spare bedroom.

"What is all the screaming about?" she asked still sleepy.

Abby and Jenny grinned at the Israeli "We're just excited about the wedding" The Goth explained.

Ziva nodded before seeing the coffee pot, her eyes opened and she smiled before going over to it and pouring herself a cup. She took one sip and her face scrunched up, she walked over to the sink and spat it out.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked in surprise and concern.

The Israeli got another cup and filled it with water and took a sip before turning to answer Abby "Did you make that, it's way too strong?" she asked.

"No" Abby shook her head, "Jenny did", they both turned to face the redhead.

Jenny shrugged "I've spent too much time with Gibbs" she suggested with a smile, oh she missed him so much.

"Awww your so cute" Abby hugged Jenny again "You and Gibbs are going to be so happy together"

"I hope so" Jenny grinned at Abby.

"Of course you will" the Goth told her, "Gibbs loves you, Kelly loves you, you love them"

"Yeah I do" the redhead nodded.

Ziva smiled at them too "We should start to get ready, Jenny has a wedding to get to" she said and once again Abby squealed.

….

Gibbs's house had never been so busy, he'd been woken in the early hours of the morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing, to say he had been a little mad when he'd opened his front door to find a plucky looking Tony but a very sleepy Tim was an understatement.

But they'd soon made themselves at home and Gibbs had gone back upstairs to shower before going into Kelly's room to wake her up, "Hey Kel" he whispered leaning over her bed and brushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Daddy" Kelly smiled at him as her eyes opened, she sat up and hugged him "Happy wedding day" she grinned at him.

"Thanks sweetie" he grinned at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead "I need you to do something for me" he told her.

"What?" Kelly asked him, her eyes big and blue with curiosity.

"Can you go wake grandpa?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously before slipping out of the bed and running down the hall to the guest room Jack was currently occupying that did used to be his room.

Gibbs chuckled to himself before going down stairs to start some coffee, he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard out of habit, it made him smile but also miss his redhead, it warmed his heart knowing that in a couple of hours she would be his wife.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and smiled at his son "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked.

Gibbs turned and nodded "Yeah, is Kelly getting ready?"

"She's been waiting to wear the outfit for weeks, what do you think?" Jack asked rhetorically.

The younger Gibbs nodded before taking another sip of his coffee.

….

"Come on Daddy we have to go" Kelly yelled up the stairs as she stood patently at the bottom.

"I'm coming" Gibbs yelled to her from his place in the hall where he stood looking in the mirror, he'd never been a vain man but he stood looking at his reflection, he wanted to look perfect, he knew Jenny would without trying.

"We're gunna be late, Jenny will be waiting at the alter at this point" Kelly yelled back, Gibbs knew without seeing his daughter, she had that signature cheeky smile on her face.

Gibbs checked himself one more time before walking down the stairs, in his black tux, white shirt and red tie "How do I look?" he asked his daughter.

"You look handsome Daddy" she informed him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

….

Jenny was very nervous, she kept pulling her dress and touching her hair to make sure it was ok.

"We're almost there" Abby squealed to Jenny as they turned the corner for the church, "Think in less than half an hour you're going to marry Gibbs" she sighed dreamily.

The redhead nodded but couldn't help but still feel nervous "Will you two promise me something" Jenny turned to both Ziva and Kate who sat in the back of the car with her.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Ziva asked her.

"No, I just wanted to say if I trip down the isle, will you guys do something to get the attention off of me?" Jenny asked, the other two women laughed before nodding.

They then pulled up outside the church, "You ready?" Abby asked her.

"Lets do this" Jenny grinned before slipping out of the car.

….

Gibbs took a deep breath as he heard the doors open and the music began, he looked down to Kelly at his side and grinned, she'd been the best choice for best man and looked so cute in her mini black suit, with her hair down and a bright red ribbon in her hair.

He looked back up to see Abby and Ziva begin to walk down the aisle in their bridesmaids dresses, both were dark red, the same as Kelly's ribbon, their bouquets were a mixture of red and white roses.

Once they'd reached the end they stood to the side and then the music began to get louder and everyone stood.

At the first sigh to of his bride Gibbs took in a deep breath she was beautiful, more than he had imagined, Jenny was dressed in a strapless white dress that followed the contours of her curves before going out a little around her waist and making a small train at the back, the top half was pleated with beads and diamonds in a floral patter across it. Her hair was curled up in a French twist with a few wisps around her face, she'd decided against veil.

Jack was on her arm wearing a similar tux to his son. He'd been honour and humbled when Jenny had asked him to give her away, he'd been so warm and inviting her to the family and she wanted to thank him for doing that by letting him give her away.

Once they reached the end of the aisle everyone sat down, Jack kissed Jenny on the cheek and then went to sit beside the two brides maids.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this women, if anyone has any reason why they should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece" then there was an awkward silence for a moment before the man continued.

The priest continued to talk but Jenny and Gibbs weren't paying much attention they were more interested in looking at each other, looking at their future.

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Catherine Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you will live until death do you part?" he asked brining the couple back to reality.

"I do" he smiled at Jenny who grinned back at him.

"Do you Jennifer Catherine Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband , in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you will live until death do you part?"

"I do" Jenny smiled and looked at Kelly who was grinning at them both.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked Kelly who nodded before getting them from her trouser pocket and holding them out.

Both Jenny and Gibbs took them with a smile at Kelly. "With this ring I thee wed" Gibbs slipped Jenny's wedding ring on her finger in front of her engagement ring and smiled at her. Jenny then did the Same to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" The priest informed them "You can now kiss your bride.

Gibbs didn't waste any time in pulling Jenny to him by the waist and pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss, Jenny's arms wrapped around his neck.

They pulled apart a little out of breath before entwining their hands before going to walk down the aisle, Kelly walked happily behind them. everyone seemed happy.

…..

An hour later, everyone had gathered in the hall that had been rented for the wedding reception.

"You look beautiful Adom" Ziva complimented Kelly in her best man suit.

"Thanks, you guys look pretty too" Kelly smiled complimenting the dress that Ziva and Abby had chosen.

"Where do you think Jenny and Gibbs are?" Abby mused getting a little impatient.

"Maybe their starting their honeymoon early if yah know what I mean" Tony nudged Abby early and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kelly just glared at the Italian, making Ziva slap Tony on the back of the head.

"There here" Ducky informed them as he came over with a glass of wine for himself and a lemonade for Kelly which she took with a smile and a thank you.

The double doors then opened and a very happy looking Jenny and Gibbs walked in and everyone clapped and even Tony wolf whistled.

Everyone then sat down for dinner, Kelly sat one side of Gibbs, being his best man, then next to her was Jack. Next to Jenny sat Ducky and Abby.

Before everyone sat down Kelly began to gently tap her glass to start the speeches which made everyone stop and stare at her, she coughed to clear her throat and stood on her chair before talking "As My Daddy's best man I wanted to make the first speech, I want to thank my daddy, grandpa and the team for looking after me and loving me…" she smiled at each member of her 'family' "And I want to thank Daddy for bringing light to the darkness that surrounded my daddy, for cheering him up, making him smile, laugh and unfortunately sing in the shower" she began to giggle as did everyone else "Thank you Jenny for being there for me and for loving me, for being a best friend to me" she finished before stepping down.

Jenny smiled lovingly at Kelly before motioning for the girl to come to her, she did and Jenny pulled Kelly in for a hug and Kelly hugged her back, Gibbs smiled at them both, he loved them so much.

Ducky made a speech as well as Abby before they all ate their meals, laughing, talking and drinking.

Once the meal had been eaten and the cake had been cut, the dancing had begun.

The music began and Jenny smiled at Gibbs when the same song they'd danced to on the roof top just before he'd proposed.

Jenny pulled him to the dance floor and they began to sway slowly to the music.

_Cars and stop signs  
Streets that look like  
concrete rivers going nowhere  
We're surrounded lets surrender  
Run away right into thin air_

Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder as he arms wrapped around his waist, he pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Mrs Gibbs" she smiled at her.

The redhead looked up and smiled at him, loving him calling her Mrs Gibbs for the first time "I love you too Mr Gibbs she grinned at him before pulling him down for a kiss.__

Boy take my hand  
let's disappear too many city lights 'round here  
Follow my heart into the trees under the stars

We can lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

Now we're dancing in the shadows  
Feel the grass beneath bare feet  
We can run out to the boat house  
Leave a trail of kisses in the weeds

Kelly grinned at her dad and new stepmother, she watched as they danced and kissed, she didn't mind that it just cemented the fact that they were meant to be. __

Boy take my hand  
let's disappear too many city lights 'round here  
Follow my heart into the trees under the stars

We can lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

Kelly then decided to join them on the dance floor, Jenny and Gibbs saw Kelly coming over and then both offered her a hand and managed to dance in a three, all three of the Gibbs' happy. Everyone around saw it and loved seeing them all happy.

Soon other people joined the family on the dance floor.__

You've got the moon and I've got the shine  
You've got the how and I've got the why  
We got the love and we got our lives

To lose ourselves in the midnight  
We can find our way in the sunrise  
Grab a mason jar full of fireflies to be our light  
Look in my eyes, you got the moon, I've got the shine

Oh, oooh

…_.._

They stood outside the reception venue, all the single ladies stood behind Jenny as she had her back to them and her bouquet of flowers in her hand, she counted to three before throwing it behind her.

All of the women screamed, Jenny turned only to find Kelly standing there with the bouquet in her hands, she laughed as did Kelly.

Gibbs shook his head and mumbled "Over my dead body" Knowing the tradition of who caught the bouquet was supposed to be the next person to get married.

After sharing more one hug with Kelly, Jenny and Gibbs got in their car and drove off to the airport, so they wouldn't miss the flight to their airport destination. Paris.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review.**


	24. a year later

Chapter 24

A year later…

Not much had changed in the year since Jenny and Gibbs had got married, Kelly had spent the week of their honeymoon helping Jack in Stillwater, something which she had loved.

When the couple had returned life went more or less back to normal, nothing much had changed, it was just like when they'd been engaged, although Kelly did notice that Jenny and her daddy were a lot happier.

Today was Jenny and Gibbs' wedding anniversary, to celebrate everyone had come to Jenny and Gibbs' house for a party, or more like they all wanted to use Gibbs' back garden for the lovely summers day that it was.

Jenny was walking out of the kitchen into the back garden with glasses of ice cold lemonade and a couple of cold beers for everyone when Kelly came running in almost bumping into her.

"Kelly, what have I told you about not looking where you're going" Jenny said almost giving the girl a smile, bumping into her almost reminded her of the first time they had met, the meeting that had changed her life forever and she hadn't even realised it.

"Sorry Mu…Jenny" Kelly gave her a sheepish smile.

Jenny then noticed that the girls t-shirt was sopping wet "What happened?" she asked looking the girl up and down.

"Tony bought a water gun with him" Kelly informed her step-mother.

The older redhead rolled her eyes before giving Kelly a smile "You might find a super soaker in a book at the back of my wardrobe" she informed the eleven year old, Kelly grinned at her before running to go and get it.

Jenny let out a little laugh before continuing on her journey, she walked into the back garden and smiled at the sight of the team running around the garden, all laughing and squealing as they squirted each other with the water pistols, meanwhile Gibbs was working hard at the BBQ and Ducky sat at the table with Jack, both catching up.

She went over to the table and put the drinks on the table giving the two older men with a smile before approaching her husband and handing him a cold beer. "Thanks" he gave her a smile before taking a drink from the bottle then put it down.

He then pulled his wife close to him and gave her a kiss "Happy anniversary" Gibbs grinned at her, he'd already given her a bunch of orchids this morning as his gift to her and she'd made him pancakes. They'd decided that their anniversary would just involve buying each other small things, nothing fancy. That would be saved for birthdays and Christmas.

Jenny grinned at him when they pulled apart "Happy anniversary" she replied "Hard to think it's been a year" she sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

Gibbs rested his head on top of hers and took a deep breath, loving the scent of her perfume mixed with her shampoo, he would never get used to having her in his arms, to Jenny being his wife, to being able to call her that. He'd never thought he would be lucky enough to get a second chance, to find someone who not only loved him but also love Kelly and Kelly love them back, but here he was.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied "It's gone so fast" he told her, Jenny looked up so her eyes met his and then pulled him down for another kiss.

Just as the couple were about to part, they were squirted by ice cold water, they jumped apart and turned to glare at Tony who had squirted them.

"I am so sorry" he looked at them so scared that he'd hit not only his boss, but his boss' wife who used to be their boss.

"Hey DiNozzo" Everyone including Tony turned to find Kelly with a larger water pistol than his own, the one that Jenny had told her to get out of her wardrobe

She then squirted Tony in the face, making everyone but Tony burst out laughing, this meant war.

…

Hours later after a water fight between all of the 'kid', first it had just been between Kelly and Tony and then Ziva had joined in and then Abby had and of course it hadn't taken the bubbly Goth long to twist Tim's arm and so he soon joined in.

They'd all decided to wind down and watch a film, one film had turned into two and two had turned into three.

Ducky had had to leave before the second film and Jack had retired early, he having driven from driven from Stillwater early that morning.

So Kelly lay in her grandfather's arm chair, her legs hanging over one arm and her head rested on the other. Tony and Ziva lay slumped on the floor, Tim and Abby sat on the two seater sofa

Meanwhile Gibbs sat on the other sofa, Jenny lay against the arm of it and her legs rested in his lap, Jenny wasn't watching much of the TV, she wanted to spend some time with her husband.

She looked around to find that everyone was very interested in the TV, she gave Gibbs a glance and noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking about, where his mind was.

Jenny slowly slipped her legs off of his which brought him back to reality, he turned and gave her a quizzing look, she smiled at him before holding out her hand to him and motioned with her head for them to go.

He gave her a small nod before getting up from the sofa and taking her hand and letting her lead him out of the back door and too the back porch. Luckily no one noticed the happy couple missing.

They sat down together on the bench, Jenny rested against Gibbs' chest he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

They sat for a while just, enjoying each other's company, they worked a lot, sometimes not seeing each other for days if they both had big cases, so it was time like this that they both cherished.

"Jethro" she sighed comfortably, looking up at him.

"Mmm" he responded, turning to look at her.

"Do you think Kelly will be a good big sister?" she asked him.

"Yeah I think…" Gibbs began to before realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, he moved a little to really look at his wife "Are….You…we"

Jenny grinned before nodding slowly "I'm pregnant" she informed him.

"Oh Jen" Gibbs couldn't help but grin at her before pulling her in for a kiss to tell her exactly what he thought of what she had just told him.

He knew he should have realised a year ago when he and Jenny said 'I do' but this made him realise what a family he had, that he wasn't alone, he wasn't alone anymore. It wasn't about him and Kelly anymore, it was him and Jenny, Kelly and their baby, he now had a women he loved to help him in raising Kelly and he needed all the help he could get.

The end.

**Thank you all so much for making this my most successful story yet, for making me love this story so much, I'm so glad you've all loved this and supported me so much.**

**I hope you all like how I've ended this, **

**Please give me one last review it would mean so much! **

**Love you all, Meg xxx**


End file.
